Electric Love
by Flygan98
Summary: Luka es una adolescente con tendencia a enfadarse rápidamente, violenta y fría. En un nuevo juego online conoce a una chica, Miku y entablan una fuerte amistad. Pero... ¿Se verán en la vida real? ¿Logrará Miku derretir el hielo de su corazón? Muchas dificultades les esperan a nuestras dos heroínas... Porque no todo va como una lo espera. Miku x Luka (Femlash Vocaloid AU)
1. Prólogo

**MIKU CON OREJAS Y COLA DE GATO Y LUKA CON UN TRAJE DE CONEJITA SEXY!**

Ok, ahora que tengo vuestra atención... Dejadme deciros una cosa, y es:

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN (PERDÓN para los que no sepan japonés) por no actualizar el otro fic (Porque eres tú) es que resulta que me lo he vuelto a leer para poder continuar con el final pero me he quedado completamente en blanco (._.)

Y pensé: Mierda... Ya va casi un año en fanfiction y no he acabado ni un fic (aunque mi excusa esque el fic es muuuy largo (u_u) +100.000 palabras \(O_o)/

Y pues bueno, eventualmente iré escribiendo este nuevo fic, ademas tal vez me den ideas para el final del otro (aunque las tramas no tengan nada que ver, creanme yo puedo relacionar hasta un desierto y una naranja (._.)?

Ok dicho esto les dejo en paz ya con introducciones y paso a la idea de este fic.

Al principio solo habia pensado en la trama y el problema del titulo no se me aparecio hasta que tenia el capitulo terminado (-_-) Después de haber meditado durante unos 10 minutos creo que la obra se llamará "Electric Love". Una de las canciones de Miku que si os digo la verdad nunca la hbia escuchado pero si oído hablar de ella y al escucharla no estuvo mal, pero a lo que iba es que como de la manera que se conocen las protagonistas tiene que ver con los aparatos electrónicos (pcs, mobiles, etc). Pues porque no Electric Love? Personalmente, me gusta.

Y ya se que seria Electronic Love pero ya que no hay ninguna cancion de vocaloid asi, mejor la otra (n_n)

Con este fic quiero demostrar que realmente 2 personas se pueden conocer por la red y se pueden ENAMORAR. La segunda etapa de la historia: amores prohibidos ebriguer (como no, por ser chicas) La cual será bastante larga.

Creo ademas que de haber leido tantos libros ultimamente habré mejorado mi escritura (supongo ._. o al menos eso me dicen)

Bueno, sin mas demora queridos lectores, empecemos con mi primer fic Miku x Luka (aunque al NanoFate solo le queda un capiulo, está en proceso en mi cerebro, que no quiere trabajar Dx)

**Prólogo:**

* * *

En algún lugar de un frondoso, peligroso y laberíntico bosque, donde miles de árboles decoraban el paisaje de aquella realidad virtual, una niña de piel tan blanca como la nieve, de bellas facciones y finos rasgos, con su cabello largo oscuro recogido en dos coletas que le daba un aire infantil, iba tras un chico, éste parecía mayor con su pelo corto rosado, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, y por su altura, pues le sacaba una cabeza a la chica.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas...!

-¡No me sigas tú! ¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!

-¡Pero te quiero agradecer por lo de antes!

-¡Si de verdad me lo quieres agradecer, lárgate de una vez!

-¡Pero...!

La chica con coletas aumentó su velocidad drásticamente, tanto que desapareció por un momento dejando tras de sí un aura azulada y sin más apareció delante del peli rosado. Éste se percató de la persona delante suyo y frenó de sopetón, perdiendo el equilibrio de su cuerpo y cayendo hacia atrás. En un vago intento la chica intentó agarrarle del brazo para que no terminara en el suelo pero fue en vano, pues ella también se cayó.

-¡Hya!

No, no había sido la chica quien había gritado... Para la sorpresa de ésta.

Los dos quedaron con los rostros peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro, tanto que podían sentir sus fuertes latidos a causa del susto y la agitada respiración de tanto esfuerzo. Ella, con las manos apoyadas en la fresca hierba a ambos lados cerca de los hombros del misterioso chico, se lo quedó mirando intensamente con sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Demasiado guapo para ser un chico..." "¿Espera, qué...?"

Él ahora tenía algunos mechones de pelo desbaratados, sus ojos tan azulados como los de la niña se posaron en los suyos y en efecto, sus facciones eran tan finas y delicadas que parecían esculpidas en porcelana.

La niña no se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo curiosa e interminablemente, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de comérselo.

-¿Te piensas quitar?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento!

La chica de las coletas se levantó de un impulso y se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta de cómo lo había estado mirando pero en cuánto el otro intentó huir de nuevo le cogió de la manga y le hizo que le mirara a la cara.

-¡Espera, no seas estúpido! ¡Ya me tienes harta, te he dicho que me esperes! ¿Siempre actúas así de idiota cuando alguien te tiene que agradecer algo?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero tu dinero, estúpida! ¡Guárdatelo porque alguien como tú lo va a necesitar incluso más!

-¿¡Qué insinúas con eso!?

-¡Que no entiendes las cosas...! Soy una...

Calló un momento y rectificó:

-Soy un jugador solitario, no quiero que alguien que me deba dinero lo pague siendo mi shinobi*.

-¡Eres tú la que no entiende! ¡La poción que me has dado es muy difícil de conseguir, ni algunos de los más altos niveles la tienen!

-Podrías agradecérmelo yéndote, entonces.

El chico la miró con esos zafiros penetrantes, capaces de intimidar hasta el más fiero de los leones.

La chica pareció calmarse, aunque algo molesta con la persona que tenía al frente, su actitud "pasota" de niño estúpido y creído la molestaba, y mucho.

-Bien pues... Al menos dime el nombre de tu PJ*.

-¿Si lo hago me dejarás de seguir?

Trás pensárselo unos segundos que parecieron más que eternos, asintió con la cabeza.

-...

El chico pareció vacilar inseguro pero al final abrió la boca:

-LukeM

La chica abrió una pestaña que apareció de la nada, parecido a un holograma y le envió una petición de amistad.

El misterioso chico suspiró irremediablemente y aceptó a la petición que le acababa de llegar a su perfil. Ella se acercó más y pudo ver que sólo tenía dos amigos ahora, se sorprendió notablemente pero no dijo nada. Y es que ella tenía más de doscientos.

-Ya está.

El chico iba a añadir un "¿Contenta?" pero se lo calló para no volver al ambiente de antes.

-Sí, y una última cosa...-Añadió la chica ahora un poco perdida y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Él se llevó una mano a la frente, estampándola con fuerza y dijo:

-No me fastidies, ya he hecho lo que querías, ¡Esto es abuso! ¡Invasora de espacio personal!

La chica estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero se aguantó las ganas.

-Me he perdido.

-Pues muy bien, adios.

-¿No tienes compasión? ¿Dejarías a una pobre chica sexy sola e indefensa en medio del bosque donde hazechan miles de peligros?

-¿Sexy...? -Alzó una ceja. -Da igual, en cualquier caso si mueres aparecerás en la última ciudad que visitaste, sabes...

La chica la miró fría y extrañamente, como si acabara de decir una burrada.

-Bueno... Si no me quieres acompañar fuera del bosque tendré que petarte el sistema de mensajería.

El chico se horrorizó y por un momento enrojeció de furia.

Tenía intención de irse pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pues no paraban de llegarle mensajes y molestaba, mucho.

-¡VALE! ¡TÚ GANAS! ¡Pero sólo hasta que salgamos del bosque!

La chica de coletas sonrió satisfactoriamente y corrió a su lado.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi...? -Se lamentó el peli rosado.

* * *

Bueno... aqui se acaba el prologo, pero empieza una nueva historia! =D

Si les gusa, por favor dejen reviews, solo si les ha gustado obviamente, estoy emocionadisima con esa historia, en breve veran su aspecto fisico(la ropa me refiero) sus personalidades, etc xD

Nos leemos! ^^

*Shinobi: Es alguien que toma a otra persona como ejemplo a seguir, y lo protege, le hace las tareas, básicamente es su sombra porque esa persona es como su "señor". Creo que me he explicado bien xD si lo han entendido me alegro y sino tmbn, lo importante es el fic .


	2. ¡Tsundere!

Buenas, el mismo dia que publiqué empezé a escribir, estoy motivada y además feliz por los reviews, que por cierto cuantos mas me dejeis, antes publicaré otro capitulo asi que ánimo y a que esperais para comentar! xD

. Oh por cierto, los comentarios los responderé al final del capitulo, asi que si teneis dudas o algo ya sabeis ^_^

No se que decir sobre este, que es el primero y sucede todo denro del juego, en el segundo ya no. Solo que espero que lo disfruteis de verdad, tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo.

**Capítulo 1: ¡Tsundere!**

* * *

-Por cierto, me llamo Miku.

-Sí, ya lo había notado.

La pequeña infló los pómulos, algo molesta. Era como si Luke la ignorara, con esa actitud de "no-me-importa-nada-ni-nadie" y cada ocasión en la que ella inentaba entablar una conversación él se las apañaba para evadirla.

-¿Cómo? -Contraatacó la chica.

-Es obvio...-Acto seguido abrió su lista de amigos, la cual era una pantalla deslizable semi transparente y flotante y leyó- "HolaSoyMiku".

-Es que la mayoría de nombres están ocupados... No sé como has conseguido tener ese nombre tan simple. Deberías de ser uno de los primeros jugadores, entonces...

-...

Parecía que Luke no quería hablar del tema, o más bien no le hacía caso porque no se dignaba ni a mirarla a los ojos así que Miku esta vez estuvo a punto de gritarle y acusarle por tan molesta actitud.

Estuvo, porque no lo hizo. El chico estaba con la mente en otro lugar, concentrado en algo.

Ese algo salió disparado rápidamente hacia donde Miku se encontraba, pero él fue más rápido y se percató a tiempo, por lo que la empujó no muy fuerte hacia un lado y el impacto estalló justo en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué era eso?!-La pequeña hizo una acrobacia con maestría y terminó con una rodilla desnuda y un puño apoyado en el suelo, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el enorme bazooka, contra su espalda. Se había ensuciado el borde de la capa negra con un poco de hierba, pero los pantalones cortos, cortísimos seguían siendo oscuros, las botas altas tal vez no.

El cabello corto de Luke comenzó a levitar ligera pero muy lentamente, como si se relentizara el tiempo y le rodeaba una tenue aura oscura, sus pantalones oscuros con los bordes de un tono anaranjado, le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, debido a las botas que llevaba, un poco altas, de un matiz oscuro con una línea central naranja no muy llamativa. Las extremidades de su chaleco ajustado a juego comenzaron a verse borrosas.

-¡Ahí está!

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad y él lanzó una cuchilla con su delgado y desnudo brazo a una velocidad anormal a un sitio al azar.

Se escuchó un fuerte gruñido y donde previamente no había nada, una figura comenzó a mostrarse.

-¿Se había camuflado? -Miku corrió a su lado, algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Eso parece, debe de tener la habilidad "Camuflaje boscoso".

-Tiene sentido, ya que el bosque es su terreno de batalla...

La figura que antes era semi transparene ya estaba delante de ellas. Era una babosa gigante, de unos diez metros de alto. Había dejado un rastro de babas tras de sí y las plantas y flores alrededor de él estaban podridas y marchitadas.

-¿Pero qué...?-Luke frunció el ceño y tragó saliva algo nervioso. Su piel, que ya era blanca de por sí, palidecó aún más.

En lo primero que pensó Miku fue en que el juego estaba muy bien hecho para mostrar tantos detalles, lo segundo fue que que daba gracias a su genialidad por crearse el personaje con un arma principal de fuego a distancia. En lo terceró que pensó fue en la reacción de Luke y se le ocurrió por un momento preguntarle que le pasaba pero dada su personalidad seguramente lo negaría o simplemente la ignoraria, así que no lo hizo.

Miku observó el panel de información de su adversaro, sus ojos parecían desorbitarse de tal sorpresa, pero instintivamente se colocó en posición defensiva y se giró para preguntarle a su aliado:

-¿¡Qué hace un boss de nivel cincuenta aquí!?

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Si tuviera capacidad de pensar, él se estaría preguntando qué hace una chica de nivel veintiséis aquí. -Dijo Luke mirándola extrañado.

A Miku le pareció que algo estaba fuera de lugar en esa oración pero ahora no se pararía a pensar en eso.

-No puede ser, si éste es el bosque del sud entonces...-Abrió el mini mapa, siuado a una esquina inferior.

-¡¿Por qué estamos al norte!?

-¿Por qué me has seguido?-Contraatacó Luke.

Miku odiaba que le respondieran con ora pregunta, pero como era cierto que tenía algo de culpa, se calló.

-¡De todas maneras, tú también te has sorprendido!-Le reprochó ella.

Luke entreabrió los labios para responderle pero se retractó y no dijo nada.

Al instante un disparo se dirigió hacia Miku a toda velocidad pero ésta se dio cuenta a tiempo y pudo esquivarlo tirándose hacia un lado.

Un líquido pegajoso y biscoso yacía del lugar del impacto y se extendía cada vez más, pudriendo todo tipo de plantas a su alrededor.

Miku al ver esto se levantó rápidamente pero por desgracia una bota se quedó fuertemente pegada al suelo debido a esa sustancia. Algo apresurada, despixeló su bakooza, guardándolo así en su inventario y intentó deshacerse del líquido extraño.

Luke la vió apurada y sabía que así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, por lo que se armó de valor, tragó saliva y fue a ayudarla.

-¡Creí que nunca vendrías!-Le reprochó Miku.

-Aún estoy a tiempo de irme.-Le espetó con el ceño fruncido.

Pero sus actos no concordaban con sus palabras, antes de acercarse a ella se cambió las botas des del inventario y se puso unas totalmente negras. Cuando estaba prácticamente a su lado, el monstruo impactó su largo cuerpo contra él y salió disparado hacia un árbol contra el que se dio un buen golpe.

-¿¡Estás bien!?-Miku visiblemente estaba preocupada.

Él no respondio, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba empapado por ese líquido, dejó escapar un grito, totamente asqueado y mareado.

Miku se preguntó si había oído bien.

Pero él no se iba a dar tan rápido por vencido, aunque tuviera ganas de vomitar, su orgullo no se lo permitiría así que cerró los ojos un momento intentando olvidarse de la sustancia en la que estaba envuelto y se envolvió en la misma aura que antes, sólo que esta vez provocó una pequeña explosión y salieron disparados mil pedazos de líquido biscoso.

Su visión se centró completamente en la babosa gigante, pero era demasaido tarde.

El monstruo lanzó un rayo marrón de energía directo a Miku, pero nunca alcanzó su objetivo.

En el último momento, ella materializó un escudo gigante metálico, del mismo color que el bazooka y se protegió lo mejor que pudo. Le quitó mil puntos de vida de tres mil que tenía.

Luke se sorprendió por su habilidad, al final resultaba que si servía para combatir y no era solo una niña indefensa y molesta.

Cuando la babosa iba a asestarle el golpe final, Luke ya estaba entre ellos dos, había corrido a la velocidad de la luz porque ni siquiera Miku lo vio hasta que estaba haciendo un ataque extraño:

Luke materializó un cuchillo arrojadizo en cada mano, cada uno rodeado por un aura de diferente color y los lanzó tan rápido que cuando movió el brazo éstos ya habían acuchillado a su objetivo, envolviéndolo en una llama verde por unos cuanos segundos.

-¿Eso ha sido "Parálisis ignífuga"?-Preguntó Miku

-Sí, estate quieta.-Luke no perdió tiempo y se acercó a la chica, rodeándola por detrás con los brazos intentándola sacar de ahí.

-Pero esa habilidad es una de nivel más alto que se consigue con la alquimia... ¡¿Oye, dónde te crees que estás tocando?!

-Te he dicho que te estés quieta, sino no podré sacarte de aquí.-Él parecía no importarle en absoluto.

-¡Cállate, aprovechado pervertido!

-¿Qué más dá? Si no tienes pech...

A Luke se le empezaban a resbalar las manos pero la abrazó con más fuerza y claro, sus manos rozaron el pecho de la chica, que aunque no era muy abundante, seguía siendo la región del pecho.

Miku comenzó a enrojecer de rabia por lo que había dicho y sin dare cuenta, adhirió más fuerza al agarre de su bota, logrando sacarla del sitio y con la fuerza que habían empleado cayeron ambas al suelo, Miku encima de Luke, aunque dándole la espalda.

La pequeña notó algo duro por la parte baja de la espalda, se horrorizó y se levantó enseguida, con todo el rostro ruborizado por lo de antes y por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡E-E-E-Eres un...!-Miku se tapó con la capa.

Luke se levantó y se sacudió la ropa hasta que estuvo más o menos decente, ignorándola. Pero después le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué era eso de abajo?! ¡Pervertido! ¡Lolicon!

Luke volvió a mirarse y no se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco salido el cinturón, se había desabrochado y abultaba pero al instante se lo volvió a abrochar.

-Luego soy yo la...-se corrigió-el pervertido...

Miku estaba avergonzada, podría estar echando humo de las orejas si ese mundo fuera un anime. Dejó de taparse con la capa, pero ésta era algo extraña ya que era una capa de cuello no muy alto y para desabrocharla había una cremallera justo debajo del cuello que se abrochaba hacia abajo, pero ella la tenía lo más arribaposible para así tener más movilidad. Ahora se fijaba Luke en la capa y le gustaba, era negra con lineas blancas en los bordes y una estrella justo en la parte en la que se encuentra el corazón.

-A una chica no se le dice que no tiene pecho, ¿O es que no lo entiendes?-Miku dejó de estar avergonzada y lo miró a la cara.

Él se rascó la nuca, suspiró y fue yendo hacia otro lugar del bosque, dándole la espalda.

-¡Ey! ¡Te estoy habl...!

Un gruñido se pudo oír perfectamente, provenía del monstruo y éste hizo temblar toda la zona.

-Si no te das prisa, te comerá.-Advirtió Luke sin mirar atrás.

-¡E-Espera!

Y así siguieron su aventura por el bosque, en busca de una salida.

Parecía un laberinto, con tantos árboles, todos iguales y sin poder ver el cielo, además la hierba frondosa y las plantas no ayudaban a encontrar la salida. Al menos tenían mapa, ya les quedaba menos de una hora, según Luke, para salir de ese maldito sitio.

Luke estaba tranquilo, no había peligro a los alrededores. Pero alguna vez se perdía en sus pensamientos, con una mirada ausente. Parecía tan genial, tan elegante... Su forma de andar, confiada, su pelo rosado, su ropa, su rostro... Sus largas pestañas...

¿En serio era un chico...?

Miku se hizo esa pregunta unas cuantas veces.

-Oye, ¿eres gay?

-¿Pero que...?-Luke se dignó y se giró a verla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-El hico arqueó una ceja con el ceño fruncido.

-Por cómo eres y por... Bueno... El grito de antes.

-No, no soy gay.-Le respondió secamente. Su tono de voz daba a entender que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

Miku pensó en reponder pero sabía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte así que se puso a pensar sobre la anterior batalla, sus movimientos, lo rápido que era, su agilidad. Debía de ser nivel alto, pero ella no lo podía saber. Es cierto, un jugador si no está en un grupo con otro, no puede ver su nivel ni los puntos de vida, ni nada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oye Luke...

-¿Hmm?

-¿Cómo has sabido mi nivel?

-...

Miku se quedó callada, esperando una respuesta. Aunque sabía que tampoco quería hablar del tema.

-Los jugadores de nivel alto pueden ver el HP, el nivel y las habilidades de cada uno.

La pequeña abrió la boca de la sorpresa, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Pero entonces porqué no has matado al boss? Te hubiera dado bastante experiencia y objetos...

Luke la miró afligido, en su mirada Miku pudo ver un dejo de pánico.

-¿Puede ser que te den...?

El chico de repente volvió en sí y la golpeó en la cabeza. No fue problema porque le sacaba una de altura.

-¿Miedo? ¡Ja! No sé por qué dices eso, yo... Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.-Intentó sonar seguro de sí mismo como siempre, pero la voz le sonó algo temblorosa.

-No había dicho nada aún sabes... Y por cierto eso ha dolido-Dijo haciendo una mueca.

Luke se giró y siguió caminando hacia delante, sin hacer caso a Miku como siempre.

Esuvieron algún tiempo caminando sin conversar, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era uno de esos momentos en los que parece que se pueda esfumar con solo articular una palabra, eso lo entendía Luke porque Miku fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Oye y no sería más fácil dejar que te maten y así aparecemos en la última ciudad visitada?

-Ni en sueños, si quieres deja que te maten a ti pero yo voy a salir de este bosque con vida.

Miku arrepintió de haber hecho tan estúpida pregunta, pues al momento se dio cuenta de que si ella supuestamente era un nivel alto, si moría le iba a costar bastante experiencia... Pero ella no tenía excusa, así que no contestó, comenzaba a agradarle la compañía de Luke pero sabía que él la suya no, así que mejor se tragó sus palabras, así como una parte de su tristeza y cambió de tema.

-Estoy harta de tanto caminar... ¿Falta mucho?-Preguntó para después dejar escapar un suspiro.

La chica detuvo su paso constante y se dobló la espalda con la ayuda de las manos apoyadas en la parte baja de ésta.

Luke se giró al ver que se había parado y se sorprendió al verla así, tan vulnerable e indefensa... No, más bien era él quien se sentía así al mirarla. Miku había dejado el bazooka en el suelo, la elegante capa le caía hacia atrás, su pecho, aunque no muy abultado, resaltaba y las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo bien formado eran notorias.

Pensó, por un momento, que tenía un buen cuerpo.

Miku volvió a su posición , cogió el bazooka y se lo apoyó contra la espalda, cubierta por la capa.

Luke, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos pestañeó, ya que no lo había hecho en esos diez segundos que parecieron más que eternos y volvió a la realidad, mientras se aclaraba la garganta para luego decir:

-Así tardaremos aún más...-El chico miró la hora en el sistema del juego. Luke palideció, ahora estaba visiblemente apurado.

-¿Las siete y media sólo?-Miku al principio se mostró indiferente, algo extrañada por la reacción de su acompañante. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era lunes.

-Oh no, el instituto...-Musitó la pequeña.

-No podemos desconectarnos aquí, si dejamos nuestros personajes en una zona no segura los mataran y perderemos además de una parte del dinero, experiencia...-Advirtió Luke.

Sin escuchar a lo que susurró la chica, él suspiró pesadamente y de inmediato se agachó, apoyando una rodilla en el césped.

-Sube.

-¿Q-Qué...?

-¿Estás sorda o es que simplemente lenta de entendimiento? Sube antes de que me arrepienta.-Le soltó visiblemente molesto y algo avergonzado.

A Miku le daba igual lo que acababa de decir, simplemente no concordaba con sus acciones. Él, siempre frío como el hielo, callado y él, el niño arrogante, estúpido y creído... Era ahora una persona gentil y amable. Así que, fuertemente ruborizada y sorprendida ante la idea, tras vacilar unos momentos decidió subirse, después de desmaterializar el arma. Miku, algo avergonzada, escondió el rostro en su ancha espalda mientras se aferraba con las manos a su chaleco, rodeándole por el cuello. Luke, al sentir el suave y agradable tacto de su cuerpo, inconscientemente en sus labios se comenzó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, que duró dos segundos porque se volvió a poner serio como siempre y cerró los ojos. Esta vez un aura azulada blanquinosa les rodeó a ambos y podían sentir la ligereza y agilidad que tenían sus cuerpos ahora, se sentían casi como que podían incluso levitar si saltaban.

-Creo que te has tomado una poción que en realidad era una droga o algo as...-Dijo Miku.

En la frente de Luke ya se podía notar la vena roja palpitante y estuvo a punto de dejar a la chica en el suelo, pero descartó la idea y fingió no haber escuchado nada. Simplemente, no pudo evitar apretar un poco las piernas de Miku, por lo que la pequeña se quejó y por eso no había terminado la oración.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! ¡Vale, me callo!

Luke comenzó a correr a una velocidad tremenda hacia donde le indicaba el mini mapa de la esquina inferior izquierda. Faltaban unos 2 kilómetros.

Miku al princpio no podía ver nada, de la velocidad que llevaban. Hasta que se acostumbró. Su capa voloteaba haciendo sonido al chocar contra el viento, pero poco después ya sólo se escuchaban los cantares de los pájaros y los sonidos de las hojas al caerse, pues Luke se había adentrado aún más en la zona dónde habían más árboles y saltó tan alto que Miku pensó que se caerían, hasta que aterrizó en una rama elevada a unos diez o quince metros del suelo para volver a saltar rápidamente a otra.

Hubo un momento en que se abrieron paso entre los árboles y del inmeso salto que había hecho Luke, quedaron como suspensos por el aire, justo encima de todo el bosque.

El tiempo parecía que se había relentizado a causa de la habilidad que estaba usando el chico y todo era hermoso. Los ojos azules de Miku brillaron con intensidad y decidió guardarse la imagen que estaba viendo ahora mismo en el corazón. Debajo de ellos estaban todos los verdes árboles, no se podía ver nada más. En el cielo no había ninguna nube pero en el lejano y vasto horizonte se divisaba una montaña de pico helado, que justo detrás comenzaba a ponerse el sol. Un matiz de tonos cálidos se mezclaron en aquella puesta y les permitió ver un color simplemente hermoso, el de un amanecer.

Luke podía sentir como se le inflaba el pecho de un sentimiento cálido y relajante, mientras miraba al vasto horizonte que en realidad era aquella realidad virtual, en la que aunque todo parezca no tener límites y ser un mundo infinito, era en verdad una jaula. Una jaula de pájaros con barrotes invisibles porque, en realidad, toda la materia de aquel mundo, el agua, la comida, las plantas, e incluso ese hermoso paisaje, eran en realidad miles de dígitos y códigos encriptados y digitalizados, guardados en alguna especie de sistema inteligente, como el de un super ordenador, que impedía a los jugadores salir de ahí.

Incluso esas personas tan amables, los NPC (Non Player Character). Que podías entablar perfectamente una conversación con ellos, no eran reales. Pero formaban parte del juego y eran necesarios. Aunque mucha gente pensaba así, pensaban que ellos eran los que estaban fuera de lugar por no ser personas, que por eso no tenían sentimientos.

"¿Qué pensarían ellos de nosotros si fueran dotados de esa capacidad?"

Pues, seguramente, lo mismo que nosotros de ellos. Pero en realidad era al revés, los jugadores son los extraños, los que nunca mueren y reviven una y otra vez, los que se pueden matar entre ellos, los que pueden subir de nivel... En cambio ellos están aquí, como parte de la historia, formando su propia existencia.

"Nosotros somos los intrusos"

A Luke le vino todo eso a la mente y sin quererlo se puso a darle vueltas al asunto hasta que no se había dado cuenta de que ya volvían a estar en el suelo, y lo que es más, delante de ellos yacía el enorme portal hacia la ciudad.

Él se paró pero Miku no se había bajado aún.

-Oye, ¿te has dormido o es que sigues siendo lenta? Bájate de una vez, me duele la espalda.

Miku estaba tan a gusto que no se dio cuenta de que habían detenido el paso, por lo que pensó en lo ligeros que iban antes. Ruborizada y de mala gana, se bajó y también susurró algo por lo bajo, molesta por la actitud del chico bipolar.

-¿A ti te han dicho alguna vez lo tsundere que eres?

-¡No soy tsundere!-Luke frunció el ceño, después resopló y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

-O sea que te lo han dicho más de una vez...

-Oh, déjame en paz.

Le asestó un sagrado golpe en la cabeza y éste sí que sonó.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso es violencia de género! ¡Desgraciado!

Luke la había ignorado y estaba ya frente al enorme portón de madera, al lado había un círculo mágico. Se dirigió ahí y Miku, que seguía molesta por su actitud, lo siguió y segundos después de que una luz intensa los envolviera, fueron transportados al otro lado del portón, a la gran ciudad.

Miku y Luke aparecieron en la calle comercial, donde estaban todos los puestos de comida, tiendas de pociones de todo tipo, de armas y armaduras, habían herrerías, bares dónde se podía tomar un trago o descansar un rato con tus amigos y aprender alquimia, posadas, etc.

Esta vez Miku era la que se veía más apurada, nunca había llegado tarde al instituto y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Rápidamente le cogió la mano al chico y comenzó a correr hacia la enorme plaza, dónde había una pradera verde.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?!-Luke preguntó obviamente sorprendido, pero no se soltó del agarre.

-¡Vamos a desconectarnos allí!

Había muchos más jugadores que parecían estar dormidos bajo un árbol, pero en realidad su alma, que era la persona en cuestión, no estaba. Eran como unas marionetas sin hilos.

-Este juego es demasiado real... Tanto que asusta a veces...-Musitó Miku.

Llegaron al lugar y se apoyaron en un árbol, sentados.

-¿Por qué tengo que dejar mi personaje dormido aquí...?

-Porque es la manera más rápida. Bueno, nos vemos luego, Luke.

El chico iba a responder, iba a decirle que por qué se tenían que ver otra vez. Ya la había molestado bastante, como para aguantarla unas cuantas horas más... Lo raro es que a él comenzaba a no importarte pero Luke no lo quería así. Maldecía haberse encontrado con ella, maldecía haberle dado la poción, maldecía que Miku fuera tan abierta, tan alegre, tan amable, tan estúpida, tan lenta, tan buena y tan gentil... Pero sobre todo, maldecía el poder tan fuerte que tenía la pequeña para entrar en el corazón de las personas tan fácilmente.

Luke era todo lo contrario que ella.

No entendía como es que Miku quería acercarse a un tipo como él.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos y rápidamente, al acordarse de la prisa que tenía, deslizó el dedo en el aire y aparecieron un montón de pantallas de menús, clicó en opciones del sistema, suspiró pesadamente por todo el cansancio acumulado y el ajetreo de aquella mañana del lunes, que aunque no era real lo podía sentir dentro del juego.

Se abrió una pestaña central y tocó con la yema del dedo las firmes letras que se mostraban en la pantalla: "Log out"

* * *

Bueno, en el siguiente capitulo mostraré más como son sus vidas en la vida real, ya que se enfocara en eso n_n Como es su aspecto original y etc, ademas de que en el juego creo que Miku ya se huele el verdadero género de "Luke" xD o que es gay (?) Pondré una manera tmbn de que Luka, al menos, se vea en esa realidad virtual como es en la vida real, con alguna poción o algo asi ^_^ Si alguien tiene alguna idea de como hacer que Miku se entere o de como cambiar al verdadero aspecto de "Luke" que me lo diga, todas las ideas son bienvenidas xD aunque yo ya tenga mas o menos una idea de lo que voy a hacer.

Porque tened en cuenta que la parte principal de la historia es verlas a ellas en el juego y en la vida real, despues es obvio que se van a conocer y después... Problemas everywhere.. Pero no os preocupeis porque como todo fic completo y lleno tiene que tener un final feliz xD

Bueno, ahora respoderé reviews n_n (x cierto gracias por los favoritos y los follows *o*)

**Cheshire Megurine:** Gracias por leer, por el review y por agregar a favoritos ., me animaste seguir, al ser el primer comentario xD y veo que te gustó y me alegro mucho de verdad =D Creo que se pondrá interesante la proxima vez que se encuentren en el juego, ya sabras xq xD

**Akira Grit Akaku: **¡Gracias por el review, por tus ánimos y por seguir este fic! *o* Y si sigues comentando, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo n_n

**Laabii262: **Pues acertaste en todo xD tenemos a una Luka tsundere y a una Miku que al principio perderá sus estribos con ella OwO Y bueno, creo que es verdad, aunque sospecha que es una chica algo se sorprenderá xD ya tengo la escena montada n_n. X cierto al leer pensaran todos que este fic ha salido del anime SAO, pero yo el anime me lo vi despues de tener la idea aunque parezca mentira xD, ademas adoro este tipo de juegos y la verdad me pasó una escena parecida, como tu ._. Pero sin un "chico" tsundere O\\\o A todo esto, gracias por comentar y animarme! . Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo^^

**ROOOOOOOOOOOO89CARP: **En cuanto a quien ganará, no creo que la trama de esta historia tenga mucho que ver con eso pero si es verdad que a veces te lo preguntas... Lo real o lo virtual? De todas maneras, lo virtual siepmre tiene un límite, precisamente eso es lo que piensa "Luke". Y bueno, gracias x el review de verdad y por darme animos =) Espero que te siga gustando como a mi me gusta escribirlo y nos leemos en el proximo tmbn xD (n_n)/

**Kenat-sama:** Luka simplemente es tan cool que siempre seguira siendo genial en todos los generos posibles (?) Asi que coincido contigo xD pero de todas maneras, ya mismo se descubrirá como es *w*. Gracias x el review! . me alegra saber tu opinion y bueno, espero que tmbn sigas este fic n\\\n Nos leemos!

*Por cierto, que salió en el capitulo... Un lolicon es alguien que está obsesionado con los pechos pequeños, básicamente. O que le dan morbo las chicas planas.

PD: ¿Hace falta recordar que me dejen reviews plz? xD ya saben que contra más, antes publicaré por la supermotivacion que me dan =)

* * *

Miku usó "Lanzallamas kawaii"!

Muy eficaz!

Luka usó "Escudo de ignoración" !

No tiene efecto!

Luka ha quedado hipnotizada y Miku ha logrado derretir su corazón! xD


	3. Un secreto revelado

Buenas! Ya sé que después de un mes entero me vais a odiar… No me burcheis pls Dx y es que hay una explicación, he suspendido matemáticas, y aunque en todo lo demás haya sacado buena nota, he suspendido matemáticas. Y pues cuando mi padre me dijo "¡Castigada 1 mes sin ordenador!" …No creí que iba en serio…

Así que aquí me tenéis, después de un mes entero sin coger el ordenador, a veces me iba a casa de algún amigo y me ponía a escribir lo que me daba tiempo xD y como este cap ha sido largo, he tardado batante. Dentro de unos días me quitarán el castigo y podré seguir publicando cada semana (supongo) xD asi que, seguidores, seguidoras, fans y fanas, por favor no dejen de leer este humilde fic T_T

Y por favor, diganme si me equivoco en algo, en algunos detalles, algo que no quede claro… Expresiones… etc =P

En este cap pasarán mucha cosas xD tantas ke hasta me sorprendi. Y con algunas escenas me rei mucho re-leyéndolo =) espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo C:

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un secreto revelado**

Miku, muy apresurada, se quitó las "Oculus Rift 2x", gracias a ese maravilloso y tecnológico mecanismo, era capaz de entrar en cualquier realidad virtual. Consistía en unas gafas negras completamente lisas y curvadas que tapaban los ojos y rodeaban la cabeza, con una obertura detrás que se desplegaba hasta la nuca, en un sistema sensor de neurotransmisores, adheridos a ésta.

Con ese avanzado mecanismo, la gente de hoy en día era capaz de entrar en cualquier juego que fuera en 3d y vivirlo como si realmente fuera el protagonista. No hacía falta moverse en la vida real, simplemente como todo el aparato estaba conectado inalámbricamente al pc, cuando se abría el juego y la persona se logeaba, simplemente apretaba el botón "On" en la parte superior izquierda de las "Oculus Rift 2x" y se encendía el neurotransmisor que captaba los estímulos del cerebro y de todo el cuerpo y lo enviaba al ordenador en cuestión, por lo que con las gafas podías tener una visión dentro del juego y con el sistema te podías mover sin hacerlo en la vida real.

Cómodo, ¿Verdad? La tecnología avanzaba muy rápido, cada vez más. Miku ya creía que no quedaba mucho para que anunciaran el primer modelo de coche volador.

Se quitó el aparato de la cabeza, después de darle al botón "Off", dejando ver su largo cabello aguamarina, recogido en dos coletas que la hacían ver algo infantil y sus ojos, de la misma tonalidad que el pelo. Lo guardó y bajó rápidamente al piso de abajo.

Cuando vio la hora, palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba de por sí y se apresuró a coger una rebanada de pan, se la metió en la boca, cogió un cartón de leche y se lo echó en la mochila. Suerte que se había preparado la cartera ayer y ya estaba vestida.

-¡Miku, qué prisas son ésas!- Su madre, sentada en el sofá con una taza de leche en la mano, exclamó sin girarse, ya que estaba viendo la televisión.

-¡Lo siento, mamá! ¡Me he dormido!

-¡Que te vaya bien!

-¡Adiós!-Y después de decir eso, apresuradamente salió por la puerta, la cerró y se fue corriendo.

La rebanada de pan se la fue comiendo a medida que corría. Por suerte, una de las pocas cosas que a Miku se le daba bien era gimnasia.

No quería pensar en la incesante riña de Lily, la directora, si llegaba tarde el día de la ceremonia de entrada.

"La ceremonia de entrada... Mierda..."-Suspiró y dejó escapar un medio sollozo al darse cuenta de que la mochila no le hacía falta, que hoy sólo explicarían cosas básicas de la escuela, que pondrían el tablón las clases y se presentarían a sus nuevos compañeros, nada más. Oh, bueno y que iba a hacer el ridículo.

-¡Malfitha cogstumbhre!- Dijo, o al menos, lo intentó ya que la rebanada de pan aún se la estaba comiendo.

Se la terminó y ya estaba respirando agitadamente. Sólo quedaba doblar la esquina para entrar por la entrada principal, que era dónde tendría lugar la ceremonia. Al aire libre, con asientos preparados y una plataforma para que la directora y sus ayudantes hagan acto de su presencia.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba a unos metros de su destino, por lo que giró la esquina pero no se esperaba encontrar con lo que se topó.

Iba tan apresurada que no pudo frenar a tiempo y al ver otra persona, que también iba con prisas, dirigiéndose hacia ella, se despistó y terminó tropezándose. Todo pareció relentizarse, Miku sintió como su cuerpo lentamente iba descendiendo, temiendo por estar a punto de estamparse contra el suelo, o por chocarse con la otra persona. Finalmente, a lo que a Miku extrañamente le parecieron bastantes segundos, sucedió en uno sólo. Se cayó y la peli-aqua comenzó a pensar en el dolor que sentía, pero...

-Eh... Espera... No siento nada... ¿Qu...?

Fue cuando se percató de que tenía la cara enterrada en algo blandito y otro cuerpo bajo ella había amortiguado el golpe. Se paralizó al momento y abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado debido al susto. Intentó disculparse pero de su boca sólo salieron palabras sin sentido, así que levantó la cabeza dispuesta a ayudar a la muchacha, así como disculparse debidamente pero cuando alzó la mirada unas manos le agarraron los brazos y segundos después Miku ya estaba otra vez en el suelo metros más allá, esta vez sentada y sobándose el trasero. La chica la había empujado, y a ella no le quedó más remedio que pensar en tres cosas:

Que era una bestia.

Que se había asustado.

Que tenía demasiada prisa.

...Y que estaba bien dotada.

"Vale... La cuarta opción está fuera de lugar..."-Se dijo Miku.

Decidió optar por la tercera, aunque tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero ella sabía que no toda la culpa la tenía la chica. No le dio tiempo a verle la cara pero se giró y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, una mujer con una larga melena rosa corría en dirección hacia la entrada trasera de su instituto.

"¿Para qué...? Oh... ¡El instituto!"

Reaccionó y como si su vida dependiera de ello, se levantó rápidamente y se olvidó de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Unos minutos después, al llegar a la academia por la entrada principal, que era donde en unos minutos iba a dar comienzo la ceremonia de entrada, Rin ya estaba allí.

Miku se detuvo delante de ella, respirando agitadamente y apoyando sus pequeñas y pálidas manos en las rodillas para retomar el aliento.

-Lo… Lo siento…

-Miku-chan, no te preocupes. ¡Y respira! Que aún no ha empezado.-Rin le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su amiga de la infancia, la cual consiguió relajar a la peli-aqua, aunque fuera un poco.

-Uf… Es que… He salido tarde y… Me he chocado por el camino… ¡Ey…! ¡No tiene gracia!

Rin estaba intentando reprimir la risa, pues se estaba imaginando a su mejor amiga estampándose contra una farola, como veces atrás había sucedido.

-Y bien, ¿Con qué te has chocado?

-Con una chica.

-Ah, bueno. Entonces es más normal.-Sonrió.

-Sigue sin ser muy normal…-Musitó Miku.

Escucharon sus nombres entre el jaleo provocado por la multitud de estudiantes que estaban ya incorporándose para el discurso, sentándose en las sillas al aire libre, perfectamente alineadas formando semi rectas paralelas.

La voz las volvió a llamar, más cerca, y esta vez un chico de metro setenta, tenía el cabello rubio y algunos de sus mechones que acababan en punta, peinados hacia arriba. Sus ojos no podían ser más azules. Era un chico de facciones finas y delicadas, exactamente igual a su hermana Rin. Dos gotas de agua. La diferencia era el uniforme ya que el de las chicas consistía en una camisa de botones blanca de cuello alto y una cazadora de una tonalidad gris, cuyas mangas se oscurecían dando lugar a un tono más oscuro, junto con una corbata aguamarina y una mini falda negra con los bordes bañados en turquesa y las medias oscuras. En cambio el de los chicos era exactamente igual pero con pantalones.

Y el peinado también, ya que Rin normalmente se recogía el pelo en una mini coleta, con el flequillo recogido a un lado con dos clips. Aunque otras veces lo llevaba suelto y tampoco había mucha diferencia, ya que le caía sobre los hombros.

-¡Onee-chan, Miku-chan! –Len corrió hacia ellas y sonrió mientras las saludaba.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Len!-Miku se precipitó sobre él en un abrazo.

-No has cambiado nada.-Se rió Len. Espera, os hemos guardado sitio, vamos que empieza.

Len le tomó la mano a Rin y ella se sonrojó ligeramente pero sonrió feliz y ésta se la cogió a la peli-aqua apresuradamente mientras el chico les llevaba hasta los demás.

Miku, al verlos, comprobó que, al contrario que Len, los demás sí habían cambiado.

En especial Gakupo, su pelo de un matiz más bien morado, había crecido con creces y ahora lo llevaba recogido en una coleta de caballo al estilo samurai. Tenía los mismos ojos penetrantes pero a la vez cálidos y amables de siempre.

Gumi estaba sentada junto a Gakupo, con el flequillo recogido hacia arriba y el pelo se lo había vuelto a cortar por los hombros y éste hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos color jade. Con esa sonrisa angelical que siempre le adornaba el rostro, podría fácilmente subir el ánimo de cualquiera y por eso Miku la apreciaba tanto.

La siguiente era Meiko, que llevaba el pelo corto, los ojos los tenía y siempre los tuvo marrones y era una persona muy bella, aunque con ese aire de madurez y seguridad a su alrededor, parecía mayor. Aunque Miku no tenía tanta relación con ella y con Gakupo como con el resto del grupo.

Kaito, al lado de Meiko, era un chico igual de alto que Gakupo, de un metro ochenta u ochenta y algo, él tenía un característico pelo azul, al igual que en sus ojos. Siempre era muy alegre y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Miku sin ella pedírselo. Era uno de los chicos más guapos de la academia y había recibido varias cartas de amor. Miku nunca dijo nada sobre ese tema, pero se preguntaba porqué con las oportunidades que tuvo, nunca aceptó a nadie.

Llegaron cuando algunos aún no habían tomado asiento así que ellos se adelantaron.

Kaito le dedicó una sonrisa a Miku y ella le respondió de la misma manera. A continuación saludó a todos los demás y se disculpó por llegar tarde. Finalmente se sentó y poco después la directora Lily, una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, delgada, alta y bella, intervino para hacer callar a los estudiantes que aún estaban armando jaleo.

-Ejem…-Se aclaró la garganta para probar el micrófono, lo que provocó un chirrido agudo insoportable, tanto que algunos se tuvieron que tapar los oídos, y una vez terminó, todos los estudiantes ya estaban callados.

-Bien, hoy estamos aquí para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año, dar la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes que hoy empiezan un nuevo curso, una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Otro año para los que ya han estado aquí y una nueva experiencia para los que no. Pero no todos los días son iguales, ni es la misma rutina. Esa es una idea, que por alguna razón, la tenéis impresa en el cerebro. No quiero que penséis así, porque no lo es. Cada día será diferente, emocionante, lleno de nuevas experiencias, días para estar con vuestros amigos, seres queridos, familiares… Días en los que aprenderéis cosas nuevas y os prepararéis poco a poco para el día de mañana. Porque vosotros sois el futuro. La escuela es una etapa imprescindible en vuestras vidas, para formaros como todos os merecéis, para tener los estudios que es debido, para aprender. Pero no sólo inglés, historia, geografía o matemáticas… Aprender a crecer, a crecer como personas.

La directora Lily, al decir esto último, se aclaró la garganta y dijo unas últimas palabras para concluir el discurso, acto seguido se inclinó educadamente y el silencio se rompió por una oleada de aplausos. La directora Lily, con esa voz firme y segura, con ese aura de madurez que la envolvía y esa mirada penetrante imponía, y seguramente, no sólo a los estudiantes. Esa era una de las razones por la cual nadie la interrumpía y le prestaban atención, la otra pero no menos importante, era porque no querrían ver nunca a Lily enfadada. Una de sus virtudes era que tenía paciencia, pero cuando la perdía con alguien… Pobre de ese alguien…

Por todo esto, la directora era adorada por muchos, temida por otros y las dos cosas por algun que otro estudiante masoquista.

Dicho esto, continuaron con la ceremonia de entrada y Lily se limitó a leer el reglamento de la academia Sakurai, una breve explicacón de cada asignatura… En resumen, una pequeña introducción.

Miku, ya había escuchado el mismo rollo miles de veces, desconectó el cerebro e inconscientemente dejó volar sus pensamientos, todo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, el primer día de clases. Primero, conoció a un chico en un juego online y se hicieron amigos. O al menos eso creía ella, ya que Luke nunca lo reconocería, demasiado estúpido y testarudo. Pero en el fondo, buena persona. La verdad era que ya tenía ganas de volver a jugar al llegar a casa, para poder verlo de nuevo y subir de nivel juntos… O mejor dicho, Luke la tendría que subir a ella. Y en cuánto a la chica de esta mañana…

…-Y éstas son la listas de las clases.-Concluyó la voz de la directora.

El cerebro de Miku se puso en modo "on" por sí solo y levantó la cabeza para poder ver la enorme pizarra de corcho en la cual estaban colgadas las listas, eso quería decir que podría saber si iría con alguno de sus amigos. Ella esperaba al menos ir con Rin o con Len, ya que eran amigos des de los tres años.

En cuánto Lily bajó de la plataforma después de despedirse, presentándose en el proceso y consiguiendo así otra ronda de aplausos, todos los estudiantes se abalanzaron hacia delante, prácticamente saltando de las sillas. La peli-aqua sonrió pensando en lo divertido que iba a ser y cogió a Rin de la mano y ambas salieron corriendo metiéndose entre la multitud, utilizando como ventaja sus pequeños cuerpos. La desventaja era que si querían establecer una conversación, al no ser que fuera a gritos no daría resultado ya que los demás estudiantes estaban armando un buen follón.

-¡Miku-chan, no te vuelvas a chocar!-Rió la rubia.

-¡No te preocupes, chica lista, lo tengo todo controlado!-Le sacó la lengua.

Intentaron ver el tablón pero no pudieron debido a sus estaturas, así que optaron por agacharse y así conseguir pasar. Las estuvieron a punto de pisar unas cuantas veces pero ellas fueron más rápidas. Al llegar a primera línea, se levantaron y se buscaron a sí mismas entre los cientos de nombres que allí había. Rin fue la primera en leer el nombre de Miku, pero el suyo no estaba en esa misma clase, por lo que se apenó un poco pero luego vio que todos los del grupo estaban en su clase, en cuarto C. Todos menos Kaito y Miku.

-Bueno, no está tan mal. Me hubiese gustado ir contigo también pero… Qué se le va a hacer… -La peli-aqua sonrió.

Rin se sintió mal por ella y por Kaito, pero no tuvo más remedio que animarla.

-Sé positiva, seguro que harás más amigos y fíjate, tu clase es la única con más alumnos nuevos. Tienes muchas oportunidades, además de que estoy segura que Kaito no te dejará sola. Además, vamos a continuar viéndonos en el patio, en el cambio de clases, en las optativas y siempre que quedemos.

Rin sonrió dulcemente, eso definitivamente consiguió subir el ánimo de Miku, que aunque no lo demostrase, antes se había sentido casi sola.

"Pero es verdad, además Kaito-nii estará conmigo…"

A Miku se le dibujó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de los buenos amigos que tenía: Rin, Len, Kaito… Lo había hecho bien, sin duda, eligiéndolos. Bueno, no es como si los hubiera escogido ella. Simplemente vinieron, como si hubiera sido el destino quien los juntó. La peli-aqua siempre creyó que lo importante no era tener cien amigos que valgan por uno, sino tener un amigo que valga por cien.

En ese momento, recordó algo que su madre le dijo hace mucho tiempo:

"Para conseguir ser feliz en la vida son necesarios cinco factores esenciales: Salud, el calor, el amor y el cariño de una familia, tres personas en las que depositar toda tu confianza, una persona a la que confiar tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu corazón y finalmente dinero, por que tal y como van las cosas…"

-¡Cuidado!

Miku salió de sus profundos pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, cuando se dio cuenta todos los estudiantes estaban huyendo del lugar, el tablón se estaba cayendo… Por ser tanta gente, lo habrían empujado sin querer. ¡Pero ahora no era tiempo para pensar! Miku tenía que hacer algo. Era ya demasiado tarde porque precisamente estaban muy cerca pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue empujar a Rin, para que ella no sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos, ya que fue idea suya la de ir a ver las listas con toda la gente de por medio, aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que algo peligroso pudiese pasar…

Pero todo puede ocurrir.

-¡No!-Rin se asustó al ver cómo la pizarra de metal con el tablón de corcho caía encima de su mejor amiga.

Miku sintió un intenso pinchazo en la espina dorsal, un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y un agudo dolor en la cabeza. No pudo gritar ya que sus pulmones aplastados no se lo permitían, se estaba quedando sin respiración y el dolor era incesante, más que en todo el cuerpo, en la cabeza.

Antes de perder el conocimiento pudo discernir una haz de luz en la oscuridad que invadía su subconsciente en ese momento.

Ante ella estaba la imagen distorsionada de Luke, con cara de preocupación y mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras con sus fuertes pero delgados brazos levantaba el tablón.

-…!

-….a…!

La peli-aqua tenía sueño. Estaba escuchando una voz a lo lejos… Como un eco que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza… ¡Su cabeza! ¿Se encontraba ya bien? Sí… Parece que no le dolía nada. No sabía de reír de lo estúpida que había sido al no darse cuenta a tiempo y de que ahora estaba bien o llorar por el susto y por poner en peligro a su mejor amiga…

-….chan!

-¡MIKU-CHAN!

Pero todo había pasado, lo pudo comprobar al escuchar aquella voz.

-Cinco minutos más…-Murmuró la chica durmiente.

-¡Ya has dormido mucho, que se van a acabar las clases!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Miku se levantó de un salto de la camilla de hospital sin pensárselo dos veces y recordó que hoy era el primer día de clases.

-¡Espera, fiera! ¡No te precipites! Antes de que salgas de aquí, hay que avisar al doctor.-Advirtió Kaito, que acababa de entrar por la puerta cortándole el paso.

-Exacto, Miku-chan, te acabas de dar un golpe en la cabeza. Aunque los médicos hayan dicho que no ha sido nada, aún así…

Rin estaba de pie, de acercó también a Miku y la ayudó a sentarse aunque sea, en la camilla.

-Ricchan, ya estoy bien… No hace falta…

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Dice la enfermera del instituto que sólo ha sido un susto, que eres una chica con mucha suerte para que no haya ido a peor… Te ha puesto esa venda por el chichón pero puedes estar tranquila.-Sonrió.

-Ya… Veo…

Al instante se tocó la cabeza, nada. Prosiguió con la frente y se había hecho un pequeño chichón, que estaba tapado por la venda blanca. Hizo una mueca de dolor pero enseguida se le pasó y quedó sorprendida consigo misma. No podía creer que el inmenso dolor que sintió antes… No… había sido nada… Pensó que, tal vez, habría sido una ilusión creada por ella, una mala pasada de su imaginación, al estar tan asustada.

-Bueno, voy a buscar a la doctora y le preguntaré si puedes ir a clase.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Miku ansiosa y olvidándose de su cabeza.

-En realidad…-Rin estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sonó por todo el edificio un característico timbre, haciéndolos callar durante un par de segundos.

-Ya se ha acabado el instituto…-Sonrió Rin mientras juntaba las manos como signo de disculpa.

-La verdad es que había dicho eso antes para que despertases...

-Bueno, no pasa nada.-Le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició el pelo.-Mira, estoy bien y además mañana es martes, puedo venir igualmente y hacer clases.

Su amiga asintió y comenzó a hablar.

-Kaito me ha dicho que se lo ha comentado a tu profesora, dice que no pasa nada.

-Vale…-Suspiró de alivio.

Había algo a lo que Miku no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Algo que la inquietaba.

-Oye… ¿Cómo me habéis sacado de ahí?

-Yo fui la primera en intentar levantarlo, ya que estaba muy cerca, luego inesperadamente vino corriendo Kaito algo desesperado y con mucho esfuerzo, me ayudó a levantar el tablón.

"¿Kaito…?"

Entonces Miku entendió que el dolor que sintió, al igual que la imagen de Luke salvándola, debieron haber sido una ilusión creada por su subconsciente.

-Bueno… ¿Y has dicho que mi profesora es una mujer?-Sonrió Miku.

-Sí … Pero… Yo si fuera tú no sabría si alegrarme o llorar por que esté esa mujer…

-¿Por qué?

-Es Lily.

Sentimientos contradictorios iban y venían a Miku, le gustaba porque así seguro que iba a aprender… Pero no sabía por qué le daba una mala sensación… Algún día perdería la paciencia y entonces… Pero había mucha gente que la admirava, además era tan bella… Seguro que algunos estudiantes en vez de mirar la pizarra mirarán otras cosas… Repugnantes hombres y sus hormonas… Espera… Pero si pilla a alguno… Será el fin del mundo… Para ellos.

-Este año va a ser interesante.-Sonrió la peli-aqua.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar.-Rió.

-Ey, chicas, la doctora dice que ella está bien, nos podemos marchar.

-Esperad… ¿Os habéis quedado todo el tiempo aquí conmigo? ¿¡Y vuestras clases!?-Miku saltó de la camilla.

-Yo no me he saltado nada, además he tenido que avisarle a Lily-san. Por eso me ha dejado salir antes.

Miku dirigió su mirada a Rin, quien la evitó mirando a otro lado, divertida.

-¡Ricchan!

-¿Qué? No hay problema, onii-chan me ha cubierto.-Y diciendo eto hizo una v de victoria con los dedos.

-Algún día tu onii-chan se cansará de ti.

-Y la gente y las farolas se cansarán de chocarse contigo.-Rió.

Kaito no pudo evitar reírse también, al verlas discutir.

-Eso no es muy normal… ¡Chocarse con una farola…!-Rió el peliazul.

-¡Yo soy normal!

Se rieron a carcajadas, era imposible contener la risa.

-Si, ya. Te chocas con todo lo que esté delante de ti, se te cae un tablón de metal encima y no te pasa nada…-Dijo Kaito.

-Si tú eres normal, Miku-chan, mi abuela que es discapacitada es Spiderman y por las noches le pone pegamento extra eficaz a las ruedas de su silla y sale a dar una vuelta por los cristales de los edificios, para que luego los limpie yo con mi limpia-cristales extra eficaz.

-…

-…

-…

-…Tu abuela no va en silla de ruedas…

-¡Ah…!-La peli-aqua se estaba desperezando en el sofá de su casa, tenía todo lo que quedaba de día libre.

Kaito, Rin y Len habían insistido a acompañarle hasta su casa, aunque ella ya había dicho que se encontraba bien. Para probarlo, se había dado unos golpes en la cabeza en frente de ellos y al ver que nada ocurría, se despidieron y se fueron.

Les estaba muy agradecida pero… Ya les había causado suficientes molestias. Y si había algo que Miku odiaba, era el ser una molestia para alguien a quién quería.

Se volvió a levantar, dejando el tema de la cabeza y todo eso a parte, hoy había sido un día definitivamente muy raro. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró una nota, como prácticamente siempre.

"Miku-chan, tienes la comida en la nevera. Cuando tu quieras comer, ya sabes, te la calientas y ya está. Espero que te guste, la he hecho con todo mi amor, como siempre. ¿Quién es la mejor mamáaaaaaa? ¡Yooooo! ¡Por supuesto!

Te quiero, cariño.

-Miki.

PD: Nos vemos por la noche cuando vuelva de trabajar. No hace falta que me esperes despierta."

Miku suspiró; pero qué madre más extraña tenía… Pero al fin y al cabo, era su madre. Se habían apoyado mutuamente cuando murió papá en aquél accidente de tráfico y la había cuidado y criado satisfactoriamente, por ello le estaría agradecida toda la vida. Al fin y al cabo, madre sólo se tiene una. Y para Miku, era lo único que le quedaba, ella y sus amigos.

Claro que también le quedaba el ordenador, los videojuegos, las consolas, el manga, el anime, los libros, el dibujo artístico, la música… Estaba tan agradecida por poder hacer todas esas cosas que tanto le apasionaban… Simplemente por haber nacido en este mundo.

La peli-aqua decidió comer más tarde hoy, y ahora irse a jugar un rato. Aunque eran la una aún. Tenia pensado contarle a Luke todo lo que había sucedido aquél día, y también quería hacerse más fuerte, como él.

Sonrió con determinación y decidió subir a su cuarto.

Recogió lo que en esa mañana no le había dado tiempo y encendió su súper ordenador.

No era realmente un súper ordenador, pero sí que era muy bueno. Y con una pantalla enorme. Se lo compró su madre cuando tenía diez años, des de entonces siempre ha funcionado perfectamente.

Mirándolo, recordó el día en el que consiguió el tan esperado juego. El cual sucedió no hace mucho…

No es que fuese un día muy emocionante, pero ya lo había intentado conseguir antes, cuando anunciaron la beta. Fue un anuncio por todo lo alto, primero en las cadenas de televisión más famosas de Japón, hasta que llegaron a mostrarse los primeros gameplays en las enormes pantallas de los edificios. Para entonces, había que pagar y mucho, así que no pudo comprarlo. Fue un éxito porque fue el primer sistema de jugabilidad en 4D, pero incluso con más detalles gráficos, unas texturas y un tacto completamente real, como si te sumergieras dentro del juego en cuestión. Para ese sistema inventaron las Oculus Rift 2x, básicamente un sistema para conectar el cerebro con la máquina.

Para crear así una realidad virtual.

Para conseguir la beta, que es una copa del juego para probarlo y sin pagar, o trabajabas para la empresa que creó el juego o hacías cola durante un día entero. Pero no hacía mucho lo habían sacado oficialmente gratis, después de unos años de pago.

Aquél día, Miku lo vio por la televisión e inmediatamente se fue a la tienda más cercana de videojuegos, la cual le pillaba algo lejos de casa y no contó con que llovía, por lo que corrió y corrió empapándose por la lluvia y congelada del frío. Cuando llegó a dicha tienda, estaba completamente helada, tosía y se encontraba mal. Se acercó al mostrador y ni siquiera tuvo que hacer cola, la gente se apartaba de ella por las pintas que llevaba. Con sus últimas fuerzas se acercó al mostrador, se apoyó en él drásticamente y le suplicó que le vendiese el juego. El chico, asustado, se lo vendió y la peli-aqua enseguida volvió a casa con una sonrisa deslumbrante a casa, pero en cuánto llegó se cayó en el pasillo y se desmayó.

Una manera rápida de hacer las cosas.

Fue el peor resfriado de toda su vida, después de aquello se pasó días en cama, enferma.

Pero valió la pena, eso siempre pensó ella. Y ahora mismo iba a ponerse a jugar de nuevo.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y encendió la máquina. Se escuchó el potente sonido de ventilación y enseguida se encendió. Miku cogió las Oculus Rift 2x del escritorio, ya que las había dejado ahí tiradas esa misma mañana y se las puso, luego se aseguró de que estuviera todo conectado correctamente, que la extensión de la nuca estuviera en su sitio, ya que era lo que captaba todos los estímulos y los transmitía al cerebro y finalmente se bajó las gafas, ya que eran flexibles porque se podían guardar dobladas hacia dentro del aparato y conectó el cable maestro a una ranura especial que habían inventado los científicos más prestigioso del mundo para poder usar aquél nuevo sistema, el sistema de realidad virtual.

Antes de darle al botón de encendido del aparato, puso el juego, esperó a que se cargase y de pronto, antes de salir la pantalla de inicio de sesión, apareció un aviso:

"Nueva actualización 2.0

Información:

Paquete sorpresa."

Miku quedó perpleja, nunca antes había habido ninguna actualización. Es que simplemente creyó que el juego era perfecto de por sí y que no le faltaba de nada. Y ahora se había quedado boquiabierta, leyendo además lo de paquete sorpresa. ¿Qué sería eso?

Ahora sí que estaba ansiosa por poder volver a aquél mundo virtual, instaló la actualización, la cual sólo duró unos minutos y al fin le dio al botón céntrico de la pantalla: Iniciar.

Entonces encendió el sistema.

-Ah…-Suspiró una chica con larga cabellera rosa.

-Qué día mas ajetreado… Estoy molesta por lo de esta mañana… Si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa antes le hubiera pegado un puñetazo a la persona que se chocó con ella esta mañana. Pero qué se le va a hacer… No iba pensando en otra coa que no fuera llegar a tiempo al examen de prueba, ya que si no lo aprobaba no lograría entrar en la academia. Es más, ya que se estaba mudando, ese instituto era el más cercano ahora para ella. Decidió olvidarse del estrés causado por la angustia de llegar tarde al examen de esta mañana y se dirigió al ordenador para jugar de nuevo, como antes. No sabía porqué pero extrañaba un poco a cierta persona, aunque ella no lo reconocía.

-Allá vamos…

Todo se volvió blanco y una luz cegadora invadió el lugar, después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el paisaje se aclaraba cada vez más… Hasta dejar ver un hermoso cielo azul, una pradera verde inmensa con flores hermosas y húmedas. Hasta dejar ver aquel mundo que parecía tan real…

Se movió ligeramente para comprobar su movilidad, pero para su sorpresa el brazo derecho le pesaba, y era porque una joven de coletas negras y aspecto algo infantil estaba apoyada en su hombro.

Luke no hizo nada, no se movió.

No le molestaba que estuvieran así algún tiempo… Tampoco era tan malo. De hecho era cómodo sentir el calor de otra persona, aunque fuera virtual, a tu lado. Ya que él había estado casi siempre solo desde que iniciaron el juego. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto la sensación de tener cerca a alguien, Miku desprendía una calidez relajante y peligrosamente adictiva. Sentir su calmada y rítmica respiración en su brazo le causaba la sensación de que no estaba solo.

El peli rosado no pudo evitar preguntarse si en la vida real también emitiría ese tipo de calor.

La soledad... ¿Cómo definiría Luke ese término?

"La soledad es el sentimiento más horrible que puede albergar un ser humano. Por que el dolor de verdad es el de ser ignorado, el dolor de ser rechazado y el de rechazar, el dolor de no tener un lugar al cual volver, cuando sigues tu camino solo y nadie se preocupa por ti. "

"Todo estaba tan cerca… Pero tan lejos…"

Luke recordó algunas cosas de su infancia…Cosas que no quería recordar. Pero que tampoco podía olvidar. Cosas que a lo largo de su vida le fueron sucediendo, una y otra vez hasta volverse el tipo de persona que era ahora: Distante y frío.

Todo para no herir y no ser herido. Todo porque ya había sufrido bastante, todo porque había amado tanto a algunas personas, que terminó destruyéndolas.

Su pasado albergaba una fuente de recuerdos imborrables, tanto como de dolor y de tristeza como de alegría. Recuerdos que no podían flotar libremente, memorias que estarían para siempre en lo más profundo de su ser y él no podía dejar que nadie llegara hasta ahí.

Pensando en eso, sus ojos zafiros se perdieron en la línea inexistente del horizonte.

"Qué bello es este mundo…"

Inconscientemente, apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Miku, dejando así caer parte de su peso sobre ella.

Miku se removió en su lugar y abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, al ver a Luke sonrió.

Éste ya había vuelto a como estaba antes antes de que despertara, y sólo atinó a decir:

-Has tardado.

-Estaba en el baño… Gracias por esperarme.

-¿Qu…? I-Idiota, quien te iba a esperar a ti…-Se levantó, mirando hacia la gran explanada en frente de él.

La más pequeña dejó escapar una leve risa y enseguida le tomó la mano al chico y se fueron de ahí corriendo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!

-¡Vamos!

Al llegar a la calle principal, donde se hallaban todo tipo de tiendas, Miku habló:

-Oye, ¿Te has fijado en la información de la actualización?

-Sí, la verdad es que en todos estos años… Que no haya habido ni una actualización y ahora esto…

-Sí, lo del paquete sorpresa es lo que me llamó la atención a mí… Espera un momento, ¿Años?

Luke no cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido.

-… Yo… Jugaba también cuando era de pago.

-Ya veo… ¡Entonces debes de ser nivel alto! ¿Has estado mucho tiempo jugando?-Miku parecía emocionada.

-Sí… Bueno…

Luke recordó algo e hizo una mueca de dolor. Apretó el puño que tenía libre y bajó un poco la cabeza, suficiente para que traviesos mechones de pelo le cayeran en la cara.

Miku no sabía que había dicho que lo hubiera herido así y se sintió completamente mal.

-Luke…-Miku sonó muy apenada.

-No digas nada más.-La cortó el chico.

-Pero…

-No digas nada, por favor…

Pero eso hizo preocupar a Miku aún más. ¿Des de cuando ese crío malcriado decía la palabra "por favor"? No, no era sólo eso… Era obvio que algo le ocurría. Tal vez algo había pasado y estaba sensible…

-…

Pasaron algunos segundos, entonces Luke volvió a mirarla y esta vez con agradecimiento.

Y así lo sentía, si esa chica hubiera dicho una sola palabra de disculpa, se hubiera derrumbado ahí mismo por todos los sentimientos que lo invadían y por todo lo que había estado pensando antes.

-Ya estoy bien, gracias…-Sonrió algo apenado, cosa que hirió el corazón de Miku.

Pero no dijo nada más y se limitó a cambiar de tema.

-Pues eso, que hay un paquete sorpresa en algún lado, ¿Has mirado en tu inventario?

-Espera…

Luke deslizó el dedo y apareció una pantalla táctil.

-"Paquete sorpresa:

Info: Unknown"-Leyó el peli rosado.

Se quedaron callados durante uno segundos.

-No lo entiendo.-Declaró él.

-¿No entiendes inglés…?

Luke se llevó una mano a la frente y sólo par asegurarse, preguntó:

-Miku, en la vida real… ¿Eres rubia?

-¡Eh! ¡Racista de colores de pelos! ¡Dos de mis mejores amigos son rubios!

-…

-…

-Pues te está afectando.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué?

-…

-…Nada, además si te dijera mi color de cabello real no te lo creerías…

Luke no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello, era irónico porque a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Se molestó.

-Nada, nada… Pero créeme en que sí que te creeré.

-Pues yo no creo que tu creas que me vas a creer, seguro te vas a burlar.

-Créeme cuando digo que me creas en que te creeré aunque tu no lo creas. Te digo yo también mi color de pelo y seguro que no me crees…

-¡No! Yo si te creeré.

-Pues yo también a ti.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. No me reiré.-Sentenció Luke.

-Mi color de cabello de nacimiento es aguamarina… Antes la gente me miraba raro pero ahora ya se han acostumbrado a mí, recuerdo que incluso una vez el instituto me intentó expulsar del centro porque se pensaban que me había teñido el cabello… Aunque nunca me lo teñiré porque me gusta, dice mamá que he heredado el color de pelo de mi padre.

-¿Dice?

-Es que papá murió hace mucho.

Luke pudo entender que su infancia también fue dura. No se lo esperaba de una niña tan alegre, vivaz, fuerte y con tanta personalidad.

Completamente distinta a él.

-No te lo tiñas entonces. Lo importante no es lo que digan lo demás sino lo que tú crees que debes hacer.

-También pienso así.-Sonrió.

-Mi color de pelo es este que ves aquí.

Miku dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro.

-¿Rosa? ¿En serio?

-El tuyo tampoco es que sea muy normal…

-¡Yo soy normal!

-Ya claro, sobre todo con lo gafe que eres por haberte perdido en el bosque, lo estúpida que fuiste al seguirme y encima apareció el boss ese porque nos equivocamos de camino…

-Soy normal, no soy gafe…

-Ya claro, y mi abuela que es discapacitada…

-No, ¡Estoy segura de que tu abuela no es Spiderman ni le pone pegamento a las ruedas de su silla para ir por los cristales de los edificios para que luego los tengas que limpiar tú!

-No iba a…

-¡Pues tú tampoco eres muy normal!

-Yo ya lo tengo asumido, eres tú quien no lo acepta.

Miku gruñó con los dientes y se le acercó.

-Te odio.-Le dijo Miku, mirando hacia otro lado.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

Pasados unos segundos, la más pequeña continuó:

-Si, te odio pero quiero averiguar lo de la caja esa sorpresa. ¿Por qué no pone información sobre ella?

-Quizás si vamos a una taberna lo averiguaremos, creo que ahí venden lupas.

-¿Lupas?-Miku sonó extrañada.-No me hacen falta para verlos de más cerca, seguiré igual que antes…

-A ver… Idiota, las lupas son items. Sirven para desbloquear la información de cualquier objeto, la parte mala es que pueden fallar. Aunque no si tienes la habilidad de inteligencia muy elevada.-Informó Luke.

-Oh… Ya veo. Cuánto sabes.-Sonrió.

-Vamos, a ver si vemos una.

Esta vez fue Luke quien tomó la iniciativa y se dispuso a caminar cuando se dio cuenta que aún tenía la mano de Miku aferrada a la suya.

Ambas miradas cristalinas se cruzaron. Fue un momento extraño, cuando esos penetrantes ojos azules de Luke se posaron en los suyos se sintió desarmada, vulnerable. Y comenzó a notar como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. Miku tampoco se había percatado del agarre, ya que se fue acostumbrando. Además, pensó que Luke tenía una mano frágil y delgada, aunque un poco más grande que la de ella. Una mano bastante femenina.

Luke estaba algo sonrojado y sorprendido por la reacción de Miku, de alguna manera aquella pequeña estaba intentando derrumbar las murallas de su interior, cosa que no podía permitir.

El peli morado soltó la mano de Miku y evitó mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Vamos, o te quedas atrás!-Advirtió Luke a unos pasos delante ya de Miku.

La chica no entendía lo que acababa de suceder, se quedó algo estúpida y sin saber que hacer. Aunque al ver que realmente Luke se iba sin esperarla, la siguió y se le olvidó aquél sentimiento extraño de hace un momento para sustituirlo por enfado.

-¡Oye, espera!

Corrió hasta ponerse a su lado.

-Luke, ¿Por qué no hacemos un grupo por si acaso nos perdemos de vista?

-¿Contigo…?

-No, con mi abuela. Con quien va a ser…

-Lo siento pero no me interesa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que soy un jugador solitario.

-¡Oh, vamos!

-No.

Miku se dio cuenta de que esa conversación no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Entonces te petaré la bandeja de entrada de mensajes.

-…

Luke pareció pensárselo por un momento pero luego se retractó y dijo:

-Te borraré de mi lista de amigos.

-Cuánta crueldad alberga en tu ser… Desgraciado.

-Gracias, y ahora, entremos a esa taberna.

Luke señaló una enorme casa de ladrillos, decorada al estilo rústico y con chimenea. Miku la reconoció al instante, era la taberna municipal. Ahí iban y venían los viajeros más prestigiosos de todo el mundo, ya que ésa era la ciudad central. Guardaban sus cosas, compraban, vendían, pasaban el rato… Un lugar dónde se podía hacer de todo, más o menos. Para eso estaban las tabernas.

Entraron abriendo la puerta de madera, era una sala agradable. Al estilo rústico como era de esperar. Habían mesas y sillas, en las cuales habían muchas personas. Jugadores, por supuesto, hablando de negocios, de gremios, de productos… Simplemente, hablando. El único NPC o Non-Player Character, era el hombre de la tienda, obviamente.

Se acercaron a la barra y al tocarla a Luke le apareció una ventana con un texto que decía:

"Elige la opción que desees:

-Comprar

-Vender

-Intercambiar"

Tocó con el dedo donde ponía "Comprar", buscó una lupa y compró una.

Miku observó todo el proceso, hasta que vio el precio del ítem que acababa de comprar.

-¿¡Diez mil platinos!? ¡Pero si eso es mi cantidad de dinero multiplicada por cinco!

Miku se sobresaltó, pensando en que era una estafa. Por suerte nadie les hizo caso, ya que había bastante ruido formado por la cantidad de gente conversando.

-No es tanto… ¿De verdad sólo tienes dos mil platinos…?

-Sí… Bueno, me lo gasté todo ayer para poder comprar una katana, que por cierto, es muy buena.

-¿Cuál es?

Luke le envió una petición de comercio para que le enseñara el arma, a lo que Miku aceptó algo extrañada y así lo hizo.

-El valor de esa espada es de veinte mil, no está mal para tu nivel porque en general, es muy poco.

-¿Qué veinte mil es poco? Pero si la cantidad inicial de platinos es de cien… No sabes lo que me costó ahorrar ese dinero.

Miku retiró la katana de la ventanilla de comercio y se dispuso a cerrarla cuando Luke la interrumpió.

-Espera, ten… No puedes ir con tan poco dinero por aquí, si una simple poción de recuperación completa de la vida ya vale quinientos…

-No me importa. Ya con seguiré más platinos cazando monstruos… No hace falta que…

Miku abrió los ojos como si fueran platos, no se podía creer la cantidad que Luke le estaba ofreciendo a cambio de nada. No podía aceptarlo pero eso la hizo feliz porque pudo comprobar que, efectivamente al fin y al cabo era buena persona.

-Luke, no puedo aceptar un millón de…

-Créeme en que esto no es nada, cuando subas de nivel necesitarás cientos de millones…

La más pequeña quedó completamente impactada. Se le pasó por la cabeza abandonar, retirarse del juego. ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto este chico? Menudo espíritu…

-Pero…

-Cógelo antes de que me arrepienta. Además, tengo mucho más dinero.-Insistió él.

Luke le dio a aceptar pero para su sorpresa, Miku cerró la ventana de intercambio.

-No, no puedo… Es que quiero ganarme mi propio dinero por mi cuenta y no quiero deber dinero a la gente. Además, no quiero que pienses que estoy contigo por interés.-Miku al decir eso, le sonrió brillantemente.

Luke se sorprendió, nunca se habría esperado una reacción así. Esa chica estaba llena de sorpresas. Pero de alguna manera, aceptó su decisión y le pareció que Miku podría llegar lejos con esa actitud.

-Está bien… Probemos la lupa.

Luke usó la lupa con el ítem sobre sorpresa y en éste apareció nueva información.

-"Ábrelo y lo verás"-Leyó Miku acercándose al peli rosado.

-Pensaba que era de algún tipo de evento pero ya veo que no es nada de eso. Seguramente en el tuyo y en el de todos ponga lo mismo.

Miku pareció animarse aún más.

-¡Vamos a abrirlo!

-Espera, estúpida. Hay que sentarse antes, por si acaso.-Apuntó el chico.

Miku se dirigió rápidamente hacia una mesa libre y se sentó. Luego le hizo señas exageradas a Luke para que viniera.

-Yo no la conozco…-Susurraba por lo bajo mientras se acercaba suspirando.

Al llegar se sentó en frente de Miku y comenzó:

-Está bien, voy a intentar usar el ítem.

Se fue al inventario, tocó la bolsa sorpresa una vez y le dio a una de las pestañas que se abrió a la derecha donde ponía "usar".

De la nada, se virtualizó un vaso con un líquido color cielo dentro. Los dos se quedaron mirando aquello fijamente.

Entonces Miku hizo el mismo proceso con su sobre sorpresa, pero a ella le vino el vaso con un líquido morado.

-Des de luego tiene mejor pinta el tuyo…-Apuntó Miku.

-No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, idiota.

-¿Cuándo me vas a llamar por mi nombre, niño estúpido?

-Cuando me de la gana.

Otra vez esa actitud de tipo engreído y estúpido que conseguía sacar a Miku de sus casillas.

-¡Eres tan…! ¡Bah, da igual, no me quiero enfadar! Eres odioso.

- Ahora, si queremos descubrir lo que es cada uno, hay que probarlo un poco.

Miku pasó por alto el hecho de que la había ignorado e hizo lo que le pidió.

No estaba tan malo, después de todo.

-No sabe mal.-Dijo Luke.

Cuando Miku dejó el vaso en la mesa y lo levantó un poco para poder beberlo, Luke escuchó una tos muy fuerte proviniendo del asiento de atrás y unas voces:

-Ese líquido morado resultó ser veneno… El dolor era demasiado real, casi me quemaba la garganta… ¿A ti también te ha tocado? Vaya mierda de item…

Luke se sobresaltó, pero no se movió por precaución. Pensó en que en una zona de la ciudad, y más dentro de un edificio, si le quitaba un objeto a alguien de las manos aparecería una alerta de robo y no se podría acercar, si intentaba empujar a Miku para que no se lo bebiera, se consideraría violencia y saldría otra alerta…

Tenía pocos segundos… Y vio una caja de pajitas sobre esa misma mesa, como en todas las demás.

No le quedaba otra opción… Maldita niña estúpida.

La cogió rápidamente y se levantó para poder beber con ella el contenido del vaso, cosa que hizo en cinco segundos.

Miku no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que se dio cuenta de que no quedaba ya ni una gota en su vaso.

-¡Oye, deja de fastidiarme, quieres! ¡Tú tienes el tuyo! ¿Por qué…?

-¡Todo el mundo, no os bebáis el líquido púrpura de la nueva actualización, es veneno!-Alguien estaba anunciando con precaución.

¿Será posible que…? No, no. No podía ser… Que ese niño que tanto la odiaba hubiera hecho eso por ella… Pero, ¿Qué ganaría bebiéndose eso? Miku no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero reaccionó en cuánto Luke comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-¡Luke! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-No creas… Que lo he hecho por ti… No lo malentiendas…

No era honesto, Miku sabía que le era difícil ser honesto con la gente, pero sólo por ésta vez, lo dejó pasar.

-Vale, sí. Pero sigues siendo un idiota…

-Tal… Vez…

Luke se cayó de la silla y se golpeó contra el suelo, a lo que Miku drásticamente se levantó de su asiento y lo intentó levantar.

-¡Ayuda, por favor!-Gritó la más pequeña sin saber qué hacer.

Se sentía estúpida de verdad, se sentía inservible, impotente. Pero algo en aquél momento le quedó claro: No le gustaba ver sufrir a ese niño consentido.

Vinieron dos hombres que consiguieron levantarlo ayudándolo por los hombros y se dirigieron a Miku, que estaba casi llorando.

-¿Qué le pasa…? ¿Es el veneno? ¿Le va a pasar algo malo a su personaje?

-No te preocupes, chica. Nosotros lo llevaremos al lavabo para que intente echarlo, de todas maneras si ha tenido la mala suerte de abrir el sobre y encontrarse con el veneno, su efecto es temporal. Se le pasará a los diez minutos.

Miku sintió un gran alivio en el pecho, que sustituyó a la opresión de antes.

La chica no quería separarse de él en ese momento pero era un hecho que no podía entrar al baño de hombres y que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder cargar a Luke ella sola.

Se giró para poder ver al peli rosado. Su cara era pálida, más de lo que ya era. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, bajo ellos se podían observar ojeras. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que intentaba soportar el dolor, intentando no cerrar los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño de hombres, a Miku le pareció escuchar la voz de Luke negándose sobre entrar ahí. Los chicos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que entrar y ahí los perdió de vista.

Estuvo esperando uno, dos, tres, hasta cinco minutos. Se estaba empezando a impacientar. Se estaba pensando de verdad si entrar o no al lavabo con él hasta que escuchó un grito masculino y unas voces que indicaban sorpresa. Todo provenía del baño de hombres.

-¿¡Luke!?-Miku gritó y se escuchó en toda la taberna.

Sin pensárselo y sin importar las miradas de todos los demás, corrió hasta el baño donde se hallaba el peli rosado, pero inesperadamente se topó con una chica que estaba saliendo de él.

La pequeña se cayó al suelo por el inesperado choque y se levantó, sobándose el trasero.

-¿Pero q…?

Miku la miró. La observó atentamente, todos y cada uno de sus rasgos faciales eran exactamente iguales a los de Luke. Algo más de pestañas de lo normal pero igual de femenino que siempre.

Su pelo era hermoso. Una melena rosada que le caía elegantemente hasta la cadera, o incluso más que eso. Y acababa con algunos mechones ondulados. Sin duda, había tenido suerte al nacer con ese cabello. Su cuerpo… Era un poco más baja que Luke y aunque tenía mucho más pecho, caderas y curvas, Miku reconoció a su amigo. La miró por último a los ojos, unos ojos tan azules y hermosos como el mar, esa mirada característica de Luke que tanto le gustaba.

La chica estaba apoyada con un brazo en la puerta del lavabo y parecía que aún respiraba agitadamente. A Miku le pareció que en cualquier momento se iba a caer, por lo que se acercó a ella e intentó ayudarla.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

A la más pequeña le pareció que le hablaba un ángel. Esa voz era parecida a la de Luke pero… No era la misma. Era algo más femenina.

La chica comenzó a caminar, los pantalones y las botas le iban bien pero el chaleco se le había quedado ajustado en algunas partes.

A la chica le falló un pie y por poco no se cayó. Suerte que estaba Miku delante de ella, porque la agarró justo a tiempo.

Quedaron de pie, muy cerca la una de la otra. Y entonces la pequeña le susurró al oído:

-No te fuerces, Luke.

Miku sonrió al decir aquello, se había dado cuenta de que siempre se sobre esforzaba haciendo las cosas. Ya sea por el bien de los demás o por el suyo propio.

-No lo hago.-La pequeña no lo vio, pero en ese momento Luke estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Por cierto...

-¿Hmm?-Miku estaba demasiado a gusto en ese momento, Luke estaba apoyando parte de su peso sobre ella y sentía su respiración e la nuca mientras ella la sujetaba por la cintura para que no se cayera.

En ese momento la chica deshizo el medio abrazo y volvió a su lugar, de pie para comprobar que no se caería otra vez, respiró hondo y con una mano se echó parte de flequillo hacia atrás, un gesto que Miku consideró muy femenino. Abrió los ojos y miró a la más pequeña gentilmente, sin quererlo también se le dibujó una media sonrisa.

-Luka, me llamo Luka.

Miku no había visto nunca a una persona tan bella en toda su vida. Esta vez le devolvió la mirada, una mirada tierna y cálida. Finalmente, sintió algo golpearle con fuerza en el pecho…

Se preguntó si sería el corazón.

* * *

Vuelvo a insistir, si hay algo que no se entienda, por favor díganme y aclaro las cosas xD

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Algo interesante? ¿Genial? ¿Gracioso?

Ya saben, dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones, y esta vez lo sieNto de verdad no haber podido publicar antes x el castigo pero ahora supongo que volveré a como siempre ^_^ contra mas reviews, mejor y mas rapido se publican las historias! ¡Obvio! xD

PD: La última escena me pareció tan… (/*o*)/ OMG xd

* * *

Respondo reviews! C:

Kotobuki Meiko: ¡Gracias! ¡Sigue esperando xq aquí no se acaba! xD Y te sorprenderás, tengo pensado hacer DRAMA… aunque lo mio es la comedia C:

Cheshire Megurine: Si verdad xD yo tmbn me rei :') por esodigo que disfrutad de la comedia ientras podais… okno no soy tan cruel :P gracias me motivaste mucho de nuevo =)

Kenat-sama: Desho? Luka tsundere es lo mejor de lo mejor pls xD en cambio Miku no sabria definir que tipo de personalidad tiene xD y bueno lo de amar a Miku aun no creo pero… esta entrando… En cambio no se si decir lo mismo de si Miku ama a Luka ya :P

Akira Grit Akaku: Gracias x tu idea :D esa como saber que Luka es chica, yo tmbn la habia pensado pero era demasiado parecida a sao y como que no me quiero copiar xD pero arigato igualmente ^_^ y si, el amigo de Luka en el juego es importante, aunque no tanto… Aun no se como será la historia entre esos 2 pero te aseguro que un romance no xD es que no me pudo imaginar a nadie que no sea Miku tocar el cuerpo de Luka y viceversa C:

Laabii262: Gracias tmbn, tu idea si la usé un poco xD porque ya todos saben ke la chica con la que se chocó esa mañana es Luka obviamente.. =) y pronto se conoceran, tel o aseguro.. je..je…je.. xD La segunda idea ke me diste me la planteé pero era dmasiado lioso, entonces pensé en hacer algo más simple como…¡Una poción! xD la verdad es que pensaba usar la pocion que Luka le da al inicio del juego pero preferí hacer esto por la parte en que "Luke" la salva ^_^

Marilinn:¿La reacción de Miku era como te esperabas? Yo creo que un poco, no? Porque sospechaba algo ya xD Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, pronto me pondré a escribir el siguiente en cuanto me quiten el castigo =)

Emi: Gracias xD ya veo ke a mucha gente le gusta la comedia n_n Pues mira, el juego que digo es obvio que aun no existe pero yo y muchos tenemos la esperanza de que lo hagan xD y la idea de este fic salió al estar jugando el otro dia a un juego de rol que me recomendaron y a las oculus rift, que eso si existe xD lo demás ya salió de mi xq veo yuri hasta en las lentejas (¿) :D

* * *

Una vez más, gracias x pasarse por aquí y tomarse la molestia de leer, espero que os guste a todos este nuevo proyecto n_n


	4. Fallo en el sistema operativo (I)

Buenas! Hoy es año nuevo aunque supongo que cuando lo publique no, así que como se me olvidó decirlo en el anterior capitulo…

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE PROSPERE EL YURI EN EL 2014!

Curiosidad: Para los ke no sepan, de hecho sí es verdad, xD hay unos cuantos animes yuris anunciados (o mangas) para este grandioso año ;)

Y bueno, el otro día me vino la inspiración (gracias a buena dosis de fics) y ya se como encajar mas o menos las piezas del rompecabezas que llegaría a ser esta historia :D Que por cierto, sin vosotros no sería posible asi que de verdad agradezco los reviews como no lo pueden imaginar =)

Y sin más rodeos… Aquí vamos con nuestra dosis semanal (sisepuedexD) de MikuxLuka!

*N/A: Como comprenderéis, en este capítulo Luka le debe explicar algunas cosas a Miku… O sea que la mayor parte de hechos de este capítulo sucederán dentro del juego xD

·N/A2: Las cosas han cambiado un poquito xD he decidido dividirlo en dos partes, porque saldrá un poco largo. Espero que lo disfrutéis =P

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Fallo en el sistema operativo (I)**

-Oye.

La menor se giró para poder volver a cruzar miradas con la peli rosa, intentando disimular su enojo con respecto a la actitud y miradas que algunos hombres le dirigían a Luka. Ésta última ya se encontraba mucho mejor, se había esfumado esa incómoda e irritante sensación de opresión en el pecho.

Se dirigían a la sastrería de la ciudad para hacerle algunos pequeños ajustes al chaleco de la más mayor, ya que ciertos atributos destacaban debido a que había sufrido "ciertos cambios" en su cuerpo. Ninguna tenía ropa de sobra, además de que dicha estancia tampoco estaba tan lejos. Así que decidieron ir en a pie y en ese mismo instante, después de salir de la taberna.

-¿Qué?-Inquirió sonriendo forzosamente. Miku no soportaba ver como algunos hombres estaban devorando a Luka con la mirada.

"Seguid perdiendo el culo por ella... Malditos cerdos…"

-Mantente callada.-Le advirtió la mayor con una mirada firme y de algún modo, protectora, al mismo tiempo.

Miku no entendió a lo que se refería y le iba a preguntar cuando la peli rosa volvió su mirada hacia delante, frunciendo instintivamente el ceño. Los orbes de Miku capturaron esa misma dirección y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Un grupo de cinco chicos que iban con armaduras al parecer pesadas y de unos veinte años, las estaban mirando sugerente y perversamente, sonriendo. El que parecía ser el líder, estaba delante de todos y se relamió los labios mientras miraba a la más madura de las dos.

Miku contuvo las ganas de soltarle un "Ey, cuidado que a este paso os resbalaréis con vuestras propias babas…" Pero se contuvo y decidió seguir adelante sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlos.

Y lo mismo hizo Luka, hasta que…

-Ey.

Justo cuando los habían pasado de largo el supuesto jefe las llamó, pero continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que éste se enfureció y ya irritado se volvió hacia ellas y le agarró fuertemente el brazo a Luka.

Error.

La peli rosa intentó no perder la paciencia, cosa que le era muy difícil. Y por eso siempre se limitaba a contar hasta veinte o treinta, para no desatar su furia y que todos vean lo temible que podía llegar a ser. Por decidió en ese momento empezar a contar.

-Ey… Menudas "pivas" que hemos encontrado, chicos…

Se giró refiriéndose a los otros cuatro restantes, los cuales se rieron con un dejo de lujuria en esos oscurecidos ojos.

-¿Queréis venir a tomar algo?

Luka ya estaba internamente contando.

"Seis."

-No, gracias.-Respondió la mayor tajantemente y así zafándose de su agarre.

El hombre se rió en voz alta.

-Me gustan las chicas con carácter… Ven con nosotros, te divertirás.

"Diez."

A Miku le estaba costando cada vez más controlarse cuando un tic nervioso tomó posesión de una de sus cejas.

Cuando ésta vio la mano del chico dirigiéndose peligrosamente al trasero de Luka, reaccionó al instante, sintió la rabia consumirla y en un acto reflejo se puso de puntillas y le dio una cachetada al hombre.

Él sintió un ardor en ésta y un escozor que le hizo dirigir ambas manos al lugar golpeado y ahora rojizo, para intentar aliviar el dolor.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Serás perra…!

A Luka le molestó ese comentario más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

Se disponía a intervenir cuando de repente una barrera entre los dos personajes apareció e hizo una onda de electricidad al querer tocarla, echando atrás a Miku y Luka y a los otros cuatro. Logrando así separarlos más.

La barrera en frente de ellos virtual mostraba grandes y resaltadas en rojo la palabra: "Alerta"

Ambas miradas chocaron, la del hombre, consumida por la ira, y la de Miku, segura, fría y desafiante. El hombre al principio le iba a devolver el golpe a la más pequeña pero se retractó, porque sencillamente no se lo permitían y además no podía permitirse el lujo de salir de ahí reportado o algo peor, ya que estaba mirando ahora mucha gente, estaban llamando la atención.

Sin embargo, uno de sus aliados habló por él.

-Me gusta esa actitud, aunque sea corta y esté plana es de las difíciles.-Volvió a sonreír descaradamente.

-Vosotros sí que sois cortos de cerebro… Y de otra cosa seguramente, panda de cobardes.

Aunque le había ordenado a Miku que se mantuviera callada, Luka no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante aquél comentario.

Los demás enfurecieron al oír eso, pero prefirieron desatar su ira más tarde… La venganza se sirve fría. Además, no cambiaba el hecho de que se estaban comenzando a acercar otros personajes dispuestos a salvar a aquellas "damas en apuros".

-Mira, niña… Esto no se va a quedar así… Me la pagarás.-El hombre la miró desafiante, a lo que ella le devolvió la mirada con más intensidad.

-Inténtalo.

"Veinticinco…"

Antes de llegar al segundo treinta, Luka decidió intervenir, los apartó en cuánto vio las intenciones del hombre al perder la paciencia y detuvo su puño en el aire.

-Yo que tú…

Luka con la mirada siguió a todo el grupo de gente que se había formado alrededor de ellos, y lo consiguió intimidar con su penetrante mirada de acero.

-No haría ninguna estupidez.

Pronto el aviso de alerta volvió a aparecer entre la peli rosa y el hombre y sucedió lo mismo que antes, se tuvieron que separar por la corriente eléctrica que les llegó dolorosamente a l espina dorsal.

-¿Sucede algo?-Un chico con orejas de elfo y con una armadura de dragón se acercó y preguntó al hombre en un tono obviamente desafiante.

El otro hombre con el que estaba batallando Luka a través de sus miradas, suspiró resignado e impaciente, apretando la mandíbula y terminó yéndose indignado pero sin decir nada más.

-¿Están bien, señoritas?-El mismo chico de antes se les acercó ofreciendo su ayuda.

-No pasa nada, y gracias. Estamos bien.

Miku le sonrió con agradecimiento, como ella solía hacerlo.

Después de convencer al amable elfo que si necesitaban ayuda, no iban a dudar en pedírsela buscándolo por su nickname, ambas retomaron su camino a la sastrería y en cinco minutos Luka tuvo su chaleco ajustado a sus medidas, tal y como ella quería.

No hablaron durante todo esa franja de tiempo. Ni antes de entrar a la tienda ni después. Se mantuvieron calladas dentro de un incómodo silencio. Miku no entendía por qué Luka se veía algo furiosa con ella. En el fondo creía que era por haber provocado a esos hombres… Cuando todos los miraban por su culpa… ¿Se sentía Luka avergonzada de ella? Eso nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pero ahora la idea estaba tan presente en su cerebro que comenzó a tener miedo.

No, ella quería confiar en Luke. Es más, esta vez ella no tenía la culpa. La habían incitado a lo que hizo y no se arrepentía. Porque todo lo había hecho para alejar a ese pervertido de su amiga. Por ella.

"¿Amiga…?"

Qué raro sonaba eso… Más la pequeña aún no creía que la peli rosa la reconociera como su amiga. Se habían salvado la vida en el juego, habían estado algún tiempo juntas… Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de la taberna ésta vez la más pequeña se dio el lujo de pensar que tal vez sí le importaba a Luka. Aún así… Algo en esa palabra no le gustaba.

"Amigas…"

Otra vez ese opresión en el pecho.

No, ella optó por buscar la palabra correcta…

¿Compañera?

Eso es, Luka era su compañera. Y esperaba que lo siguiera siendo porque a su lado se sentía segura. Sentía esa sensación de felicidad envolviéndola, provocando en ella una extensa calidez en el pecho que aún la desconcertaba… De alguna manera, la apreciaba mucho y quería descubrir más sobre ella.

Eso era otra cosa que la inquietaba, estaba muy intrigada sobre todo. Había demasiados misterios que la envolvían… La quería conocer. Y quería que cuando estuviera mal, en un futuro, se lograra ganar su confianza y se desahogara con ella.

Miku sólo sabía que estaba ansiosa porque se conocieran mutuamente. Suponía que era esa emoción al hacer una nueva amiga.

Bueno, una cosa era segura, Miku estaba emocionada, animada, alegre.

Ahora sí, totalmente decidida, se prometió a sí misma que se aseguraría de que Luka siempre fuese su amiga y compañera. Tantas ganas de ser su amiga…

Quería ser alguien que abriera las murallas de su corazón, de una forma u otra. Quería ganarse su amistad y confianza.

Todo con el paso del tiempo.

-Oye.

-¿Sabes que nos están siguiendo verdad?-Comentó casi en un susurro.

Con el torbellino de emociones que residía en Miku en aquél momento, no se dio cuenta de que habían salido ya de la ciudad y ahora estaban en un bosque. Miró el mapa, era el del este.

-No, disculpa. Estaba… Pensando.

-Más te vale que estés atenta, son probablemente los de antes.-Luka le dirigió una mirada, advirtiéndola.

-No te preocupes por mí, sé defenderme.-Le sonrió con seguridad.

-… ¿Quién se preocupa de ti? Idiota. Además… Aquí no sirve lo fuerte que seas, todo depende del nivel.-Puntualizó ella.

-Pero con esa poción he subido diez niveles. ¡Ahora soy treinta y seis!-Bramó orgullosa mientras sonreía con una mano en el pecho, ya que la otra la estaba usando para sujetar el bazooka contra la espalda.

Luka iba a responder que eso no era nada, pero al ver esa sonrisa sincera e inocente, se sintió culpable por alguna razón que ella no supo descifrar y se retractó.

Poco a poco, la peli rosa procesó lo que había dicho.

-¿Espera, diez niveles?

-Sí… No todas esas pociones eran como la tuya, cuando tú estabas descansando un poco he preguntado a un chico que le había sucedido lo mismo que a ti y me dijo que la mayoría de pociones eran, efectivamente, para cambiar el aspecto de tu personaje a cómo eres en la vida real, en cambio otras eran simplemente veneno, pociones de curación, de habilidad, de experiencia, etc.

-Has tenido suerte… Mira que llegas a ser estúpida.-Luka se llevó una mano al frente.

-Bueno, no se puede ganar algo sin arriesgar nada.-Sonrió.

Ella suspiró, mira que llegaba a ser cabezota y estúpida. Le había dicho antes que no probase nada. Y al final se bebió la suya, ya que ella se había bebido la de Miku a fin de cuentas.

La más joven interrumpió sus pensamientos, con una voz entre divertida e inocente.

-Así que, ¿Así es como eres en la vida real?

-Sí.

Miku vaciló unos momentos antes de preguntar. Dado que había visto una mujer con esa misma cabellera esta mañana, se preguntaba si sería ella.

Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera realmente mucha gente con ese color de pelo…

-… ¿Tú esta mañana no te…-

Por acto reflejo, Luka se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la pequeña y posó el dedo índice en sus labios mientras la mandaba callar. En unos segundos, se oyó un disparo y una bala salió disparada hacia Miku, la peli rosa lo vio venir y ya estaba agarrando a Miku por el cuello de la capa y empujándola hacia ella. La mayor se echó hacia atrás en el proceso y la bala pasó por detrás de Miku, casi rozándola.

La pequeña no se lo esperó y algo asustada, lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a Luka, rodeándola por el cuello con los brazos y cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Para no perder el equilibrio en una situación así, Luka rodeó le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes pero delgados brazos.

Cuando la pequeña sintió con unos esbeltos brazos la rodeaban, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Miku se quedó en blanco en ese momento, la cara de la mayor estaba cerca, muy cerca. No podría haber acabado en otra situación ya que al estar rodeándola por el cuello estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia arriba. La menor estaba rígida en su lugar, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el de Luka, sus brazos rodeándola, sus respiraciones entremezcladas, cada vez más aceleradas. Estaban compartiendo una peligrosa cercanía. Podía sentir una sensación cálida en su pecho de nuevo, subiéndole hasta la cabeza y consiguiendo así teñir sus pómulos de un color rosado. Estaba completamente tensa, Miku creía que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a sudar. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, con un dejo de ansiedad en ellos. Estaba mirando, observando, calificando la mirada de la mayor. La peli rosa repentinamente se sintió vulnerable ante aquellos mares azules. Intentaba concentrarse en los alrededores, pero le era muy difícil. Aunque podía oír los pasos de esos hombres dirigiéndose hacia ellas, aún estaban a una considerable distancia. Seguramente habían usado algún tipo de habilidad para localizar objetivos a lo lejos.

Con toda la calma y el silencio que reinaba en el bosque era fácil predecirlo, sólo se sentía la suave brisa cargada con una refrescante esencia a hierbas, flores y plantas.

En cuánto Luka se dio cuenta de que ambas se miraban, de esa cercanía y de esa aura que ahora las rodeaba, sintió la intensidad en sus orbes. Esa mirada la cogió por sorpresa y no supo qué hacer. Más bien…Cómo reaccionar. Esos ojos turquesa la miraban suplicantes. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada en la suya propia.

Luka en ese momento se perdió en su mirada e inconscientemente se fue acercando más a ella. Lentamente sintió algo despertar en su interior. Algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido y oculto muy en el fondo de su ser. Sintió el corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho.

Luka no podía estar sintiéndose así.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente con la suya.

Luka sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral y los volvió a abrir con notable sorpresa sólo para volver a mirarla desconcertada. Todo aquello que habían construido se esfumó en cuánto Luka movió sus brazos para sujetarla por los hombros y exclamó en un evidente tono de preocupación:

-¡Estás ardiendo!

Miku no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más y dejó caer todo su peso en Luka, por lo que ella la abrazó como antes.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces idiota? ¿Por qué…?

-Luka… Me duele la cabeza…

-Qué extraño…-Musitó ella.-En este juego raramente se producen dolores de cabeza o cerebrales… ¿Te has asegurado antes de entrar que esté todo el aparato bien conectado y colocado?

-Sí… Siempre lo he puesto así pero nunca…-Miku alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules, algo acalorada y sintiendo un agudo dolor que parecía taladrarle la cabeza.

Unos pasos más cerca se escucharon y al no estar alertas, tenían ya a los cinco chicos de antes delante.

-No preocupes por mi… Vete tú, de todas maneras reapareceré en la ciudad…-Intentó sonreír.

La peli rosa la miró algo conmovida y afligida. Aunque no entendía cómo podía llegar a tan altos niveles de estupidez.

-Hola, chicas…-Escucharon una cercana voz repentinamente.

Luka no se dignó a girarse, no le apetecía apartar la mirada de esos mares azules.

-Tú, insolente. Así empiezas mal… Sujetadla.

Al percibir la presencia de unos hombres rodeándolas, Luka al fin miró al portador de la voz con desprecio.

Luka comenzó a contar de nuevo hasta veinte en cuanto el primer hombre la tocó y ella se lo quitó de encima de un empujón, pero ésta vez dos hombres la sujetaron de los brazos y la apresaron, dejando a una frágil y debilitada Miku de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Largo de aquí!

La peli rosa intentó zafarse del agarre para coger la daga escondida en su bota pero le era imposible librarse ya que ellos la superaban en número y en fuerza física. Aunque no en inteligencia y habilidad. Luka era mucho más poderosa en cuándo al uso de habilidades se trataba.

"Dos…"

-Definitivamente, vamos a disfrutar contigo…-Sonrió el líder.

La sonrisa se le quebró en cuánto vio a la pequeña de rodillas en el suelo, intentando levantarse con las manos apoyadas en éste.

-Tú, perra. Pagarás por lo de antes.-Se acercó a ella mientras la sonrisa sádica volvía a su rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió por la nuca de la mayor. Estaba mirando la escena atentamente, aunque también sin poder evitarlo, terriblemente preocupada.

"Tres…"

El hombre la agarró del hombro.

-¡No la toques!

Miku se sorprendió tanto que aún en su estado alzó la mirada forzando una cálida sonrisa, dirigida a ella.

-La tocaré lo que me venga en gana.

El hombre con la mirada cargada de ira y lujuria le quitó la capa de un estirón.

"Cinco."

En los orbes de Miku se pudo disipar un dejo de terror, miedo e inseguridad. Aún así miró con desprecio al hombre cuya mano se dirigía a la parte de arriba de sus ropas de combate, es decir, la oscura y resistente tela en forma de biquini que protegía y le cubría el área del pecho.

-No estás muy desarrollada, eso me excita aún más…-Musitó él.

Y la tocó.

"Veinte."

Luka contuvo la respiración cuando el hombre la tocó, se agachó bruscamente aprovechando que los otros hombres estaban distraídos con la escena y los lanzó empujándolos con ambos brazos de boca al suelo. Rápidamente virtualizó una katana en su mano y con un rápido y ágil movimiento de brazo le cortó la mano al hombre delante de ella. Éste se sorprendió algo asustado y en un acto reflejo se balanceó hacia atrás perdiendo así el equilibrio y cayendo sentado en el suelo.

Comenzó a gritar de dolor y a llevarse la mano a la otra que no tenía, mirando asombrado la escena.

Luka ardía en furia, en sus ojos se denotaba la ira y el coraje que desprendía en esos momentos. Una vena sobresalía en su frente, palpitando tan fuerte como el corazón le latía en ese momento. Tenía los puños apretados, hasta el punto de estar clavándose las uñas. Respiraba agitadamente y la mandíbula le temblaba ligeramente. Por último, se podía denotar el incesante tic que le había aparecido en el ojo izquierdo.

Desprendía un aura verdaderamente asesina.

Acto seguido, la chica se percató de una presencia a sus espaldas. Eran los cuatro hombres restantes, dos de ellos se acababan de levantar y tenían las manos en la cabeza, estaban algo adoloridos y era normal porque la peli rosa les había estampado la cabeza contra el suelo.

Uno de ellos se abalanzó hacia Luka con un espadón digno de un titán, aparecido de la nada, ésta lo esquivó ágilmente rodando en el suelo y se le acercó agachada, moviendo en el proceso la hoja de su katana con extrema agilidad y haciéndole así un profundo corte en el estómago. El hombre se derrumbó en el suelo y se llevó ambas manos a la herida, pero no salía sangre. Era obvio, por más que fuese un juego, ésta no haría acto de presencia, así como el dolor. Simplemente, te restaban HP hasta que éste llegaba a cero y reaparecías en una ciudad principal.

La herida del estómago era demasiado profunda, intentó levantarse pero no había manera. Segundos después desapareció dejando tras de sí un rastro de cristales brillantes, que se desvanecieron poco después.

-¡Perra!-Gritó uno a sus espaldas.

Ella se giró alerta y usó la habilidad de salto. Se desvaneció en el aire y los demás hombres la intentaron localizar. El líder aprovechó la oportunidad para llevarse a Miku pero inesperadamente una algo salió disparado a la velocidad de la luz en su dirección. La pequeña se estaba echando hacia atrás, intentando quitarse al hombre de encima cuando comprobó que había dejado de moverse. Comenzaba a ver algo borroso pero intentó visualizar bien la escena en frente de sus ojos y algo le llamó la atención.

El hombre tenía una daga incrustada profundamente en el corazón.

Resultó ser un golpe crítico así que no pudo articular ni una sola palabra antes de desvanecerse en cristales relucientes, justo como su compañero.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Quién eres?!

Uno de los tres hombres restantes preguntó ya atemorizado.

El viento sopló algo más fuerte durante unos segundos y una neblina no muy espesa hizo acto de presencia. Uno de ellos sólo pudo ser capaz de ver un filo resplandeciente en medio de toda aquella niebla, antes de ser penetrado por ésta misma en el pulmón derecho y desaparecer.

La escena volvía a ser nítida para todos y se podía ver de nuevo aquél bosque en el que se encontraban; todo eran flores, plantas y árboles.

Uno se acercó lentamente a ella, vacilando e intentar no hacer ningún paso en falso. Alzó la lanza y el escudo y comenzó a dar estocadas al aire. El otro usó una habilidad extraña y encantó la lanza de su aliado con un poder mágico desconocido para Luka.

El portador del arma la movió ágilmente produciendo cortes en el viento y buscó alguna presencia. Luka decidió aparecer por fin y dio fin a la técnica de invisibilidad mientras lo embestía con la katana, lo atravesó con un corte magnífico y profesional al mismo tiempo que él se cruzó con ella y ambos terminaron de espaldas, en lados opuestos. Luka estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, se levantó e hizo desaparecer la espada, guardándola de nuevo en el inventario.

El último hombre que quedaba miraba aterrorizado como su aliado se desvanecía y se dijo a sí mismo que era imposible ganar a esa chica si ya había podido con cuatro de ellos. ¿Cómo era tan fuerte?

Intentó huir, pero una cuchilla le atravesó la piel por la zona de la clavícula, él se paralizó al instante y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

La peli rosa se acercó a él mirando al suelo y emanando un aura quebrada y oscura a su alrededor. Lo alzó levantándolo del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y lo miró amenazantemente. Su mirada era tan fría como el hielo y el hombre podía sentir cómo se estaba debilitando tan sólo con mirarla a los ojos.

-Mira, oye… No tengo nada contra ti pero… Juro que cómo tú y tus amigos volváis a molestarnos…

Ella lo levantó del suelo con una fuerza increíble y en una de las manos virtualizó una cuchilla, que amenazaba con cortar el cuello de ese hombre con un ligero movimiento de muñeca.

En los orbes de él se denotaba un dejo de miedo, ansiedad y terror.

-Oh y… Dile a tu desgraciado y cobarde líder que cómo la vuelva a tocar… Me aseguraré personalmente de que desee morir… Porque le estaré acechando des de cada maldita sombra que hay en este mundo.

Acto seguido le clavó la hoja en la cabeza tan velozmente que al hombre no le dio tiempo de verlo y se desvaneció en mil trozos de cristales que brillaban como diamantes cayendo lentamente y desapareciendo en el proceso.

Luka, después de esto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se llevó ambas manos al abdomen, dónde la había herido antes el hombre de la lanza. No entendía el por qué pero aunque supuestamente el dolor era un factor que no debería estar presente en aquella realidad virtual la herida la estaba quemando por dentro. Ardía. Sentía las agudas punzadas de dolor que provenían de esa área y se extendían por todo el cuerpo. Comenzó a sentirse mal.

-¡Luka!

La aludida se giró, buscando esa voz.

Miku estaba a duras penas de pie y acercándose a ella.

-No pasa nada idiota, no te esfuerces.-Se quejó mirándola.

-¡Tú sí que eres idiota…!-Miku se derrumbó y se apoyó en el suelo con ambas rodillas y manos.

-Te he dicho que no te esfuerces… Espera.

La mayor abrió la pestaña del inventario y deslizó el dedo, posándolo justo encima de una poción. Dicho objeto se virtualizó en sus manos y no dudó en beberse la pequeña botella, la cual la revitalizó y recuperó los pocos puntos de salud que había perdido. La herida hizo el mismo procedimiento y terminó por curarse por sí misma sin dejar rastro alguno.

Luka se estaba recuperando y decidió coger otra poción revitalizadora para hacérsela beber a Miku. La ayudó a incorporarse pasando su brazo por su cuello y ambas se sentaron, Miku apoyada en la peli rosa.

-Me duele…-Musitó Miku con una voz algo quebrada y respirando entrecortadamente.

Luka sintió ligero pinchazo en el corazón. Se sorprendió y se preocupó por la incómoda e intenta sensación de opresión en el pecho.

Tragó saliva en un intento de tragarse así la ansiedad y preocupación pero de nada sirvió.

Miku se había bebido hasta la última gota del frasco, pero nada sucedió.

-Luka, gracias por todo pero… Creo que voy a salir del juego algunas horas…

La peli rosa se tensó un momento pero al darse cuenta de que existía tal opción, se sintió algo avergonzada sin razón.

-Será lo mejor.

Luka no la soltó en ningún momento y Miku levantó débilmente una mano y una ventana deslizable apareció en frente de ella, deslizó el dedo hasta dar con la opción de "Log Out"

-Adios, Miku.

La pequeña se sorprendió y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Acto seguido se relajó al sentir de repente la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de su compañera y le sonrió.

-Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre.

Luka la miró incrédula, sin saber qué responder a aquello. Prefirió girar ligeramente la cabeza para mirar un punto fijo en el suelo.

-I-Idiota… Desconéctate ya.

Miku decidió confiar su personaje, el cual pronto estaría sin vida, a la peli rosa y, rozando con la yema del dedo las letras de "Log Out" se desconectó.

O al menos, lo intentó.

Luka estaba observando la escena y podía discernir perfectamente esa perplejidad en los orbes de Miku a medida que sus pupilas leían cada una de las letras que habían aparecido en pantalla.

"Error al desconectar. Anomalía detectada en el sistema operativo central."

Luka tampoco daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Ok ya no me maten x dejarlo ahí pls (¿) No lo pude evitar, no sabía cuando cortar el capítulo y comenzar con la segunda parte y éste me pareció el mejor momento D: Oh y no os preocupéis, esto no tiene nada que ver con SAO, en el siguiente veréis porque a Miku le pasa eso xD (Pista: tiene que ver con el golpe en la cabeza de esa mañana)

N/A: El que los haya dejado en esta parte compensa una escena anterior de "love is in the air" (¿)

N/A2: P*** desgraciado, tuvo el suficiente coraje como para rozar siquiera con la yema del dedo la tela que le cubre a Miku el pecho... Yo no sé como Luka no lo ha matado =/ Oh bueno… sí lo hizo… xD

PD (lo pongo para que quede más culto, es cansino ver todo el rato N/A C : OMG Adoro los reviews, no sabéis la confianza que me dan… Me dicen que he mejorado mi escritura des del año pasado n\\n gracias! Gracias a todos! xD

* * *

Y ahora, a responder se ha dicho!

**Akira Grit Akaku:** ¡Aquí la actualización! ¡Espero que te haya gustado! *_* Los pechos de Luka son (¡"$!%_¨Ç*^/%$) … que suertuda Miku eh xD gracias por tus ánimos como siempre y, ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Yo sufrí más al escribir lo de los hombres.. xD pero disfruté como nunca cuando les metió la soberana paliza :D Y Luka ya mismo aparecerá por ahí en la vida real con Miku, ya verás =)

**Marilinn**: ¡Que mon eres! ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Y sí, ya me quitaron el castigo =3 (Era un poco obvio xq me regalaron un pc nuevo para reyes *-*) xD Y alégrate porque seguro hay más escenas fluff, como la de hoy OwO ¡Espero leernos pronto Marilinn-san! =D Y Miku y Luka son maravillosas .

**Laabii262:** Coincido contigo en sobre todo 2 cosas: Miku se traumó con lo de la abuela (xD) y Luka es hiper-mega-ultra-sexy. Es que es tan asdfasdasd *_* Ok ya xD Gracias por los ánimos, por leer y reviewear! (¿) Espero leer pronto más de tus divertidos comentarios :')

**avemari**: Estoy viendo muchos fans de Luka OwO (Estúpida y sensual Luka) ¿y Miku qué? D: ¡Las lolis al poder pls! xD ahora que pienso, pobrecilla el día que tuvo xD primero se le cae una pizarra encima y ahora esto… D: Bueno xD ¿Te ha gustado? Dime que shii . ¡Espero leerte de nuevo x aquí! ^_^

**Emi**: ¿Ya entiendes lo de la poción morada? Aún no está explicado del todo e_e aunque un poco sí xD lo verás en el siguiente, (posiblemente) y bueno dije en las lentejas pero yo veo yuri en todos sitios xD y es debido a que tengo demasiada imaginación, cada cosa que me dicen (por muy asqueroso que sea me l imagino ;_;) y eso tampoco es bueno Dx Bueno pos aquí ta la actualización y espero que te haya gustado n_n ¡Nos leemos de nuevo Emi-chan, gracias por comentar siempre! =)

**Kenat-sama:** Ya llegará el turno de Miku para lucirse xD ahora le toca a Luka n_n y gracias, realmente necesito la opinión de todos porque intento que su relación sea especial, ni amigas ni novias (por ahora, POR AHORA) y espero estar consiguiéndolo . Gracias a ti tmbn por siempre comentar, Kenat-sama :D Podrás comprobar cómo va avanzando la cosa, verdad? xD

**Kotobuki Meiko**: Aghhh me encantas xD te puedo llamar Meiko-chan? :D Pobre castigada ya antes :') te doy mi apoyo moral (¿) Y bueno, gracias por comentar, me rei tanto con tu review xD ¡A por la pizarra asesina de lvl 50! ¡Casi se cargó a Miku! D: Y me quedé un poco OwO con lo que dijistes, creí que ya sabías que Luke en verdad era una chica . Bueno intentaba mandar indirectas pero lo descubierto descubierto esta (¿) y espero que no te haya importado mucho el cambio. ¡Gracias por todo y nos leemos en el próximo tmbn! =)

**Alchemya:** OMG No eperaba que comentaras ya! ¡Totalmente inesperado! O sea, es que soy súper-fan tuyo xD para mí es un gran honor, en serio, que estés leyendo esto… No lo sabes tu bien =) Espero que nos leamos en el próximo de nuevo y tú también continúa escribiendo que tus historias son lo más! xD Bueno, con respecto al review.. xD ojalá existiera un juego así u_u todo tan libre, gráficos reales… que pasada seria *-* Me alegro mucho de que te den ganas de jugar como antes, eso significa que lo he descrito bien n\\n y dios me llena completamente el que me hayas dicho que escribo bien y que esta historia engancha al lector, me alegraste el año tú también, y eso que acaba de empezar (¿) xD Y no me había dado cuenta en lo de "ella" OwO En cuanto tenga tiempo de nuevo, lo intentaré cambiar. Y no, no me molesta en absoluto que me digas algunas cosas que podrían mejorarse o que no encajen o no se entiendan. Al contrario, por favor dímelo para poder arreglarlo y mejorar, además ya te he dicho ue es un gran honor para mí contar contigo n\\n ¡Nos leemos pronto de nuevo! =)

* * *

Bueno y ahora, si les ha gustado, ¿Me dejarían un review? ¡Por las polis! ¡Digo lolis! :D Y a quienes no les gusten… ¡Por Luka! (¿) xD Muchas gracias por leer, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D

PD: Contra más reviews... ¡Antes sabrán la continuación! e_e C'MON! n_n

PD2: Siento lo que pasó, quería resubir el cap para corregir algunos errores pero lo eliminé sin querer D:


	5. Fallo en el sistema operativo (II)

Simplemente espero que os guste, éste me ha costado especialmente escribir xD

Vocabulario: Shinai es una espada normalmente de madera que se usa para practicar kendo

IP: Simplemente, el código numérico para localizar ordenadores a través de la red wi-fi ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fallo en el sistema operativo (II)**

"Error al desconectar. Anomalía detectada en el sistema operativo."

El significado de esas palabras se iban formando lentamente en la mente de Luka y Miku.

-No te alteres, debe de haber una solución para esto.-La calmó la peli rosa intentando sonar segura de sí misma.

Miku la miró con miedo e inseguridad.

-¿Qué… significa esto?-Alcanzó a susurrar la pequeña.

Luka se detuvo a pensar y se inundó en sus pensamientos, hasta que logró razonar algo.

-Con el sistema operativo central se refiere al aparato que transmite los estímulos del cerebro al ordenador. No, espera… Ese sería el mecanismo, el medio.

Las pupilas de Miku se tambaleaban de un lado a otro y abrió mucho los ojos al percatarse de algo. Algo que había sucedido esa mañana.

-El cerebro… -Musitó ella.-¡Luka, el cerebro es el sistema operativo central!

La peli rosa también había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Pero sigo sin entender a lo que se refiere.-Dijo entonces.

-…

La pequeña dudó un momento sobre si debía o no contarlo, se avergonzaba pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Aunque no quería que Luka se riera de ella.

La mayor vio la duda en su mirada y decidió esperar a que se decidiera para contárselo.

-Esta mañana, en la ceremonia de entrada de mi instituto, se me ha caído una pizarra encima…

Hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Luka algo atemorizada, pero para su sorpresa ésta estaba rígida en su lugar, aún sujetándola, con una mirada entre seria, melancólica y afligida.

-Sentí unos pinchazos en la cabeza y un agudo dolor pero al despertar ya estaba bien y el médico ha dicho que no era nada.

La peli rosa apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Irresponsables… Primero te dicen que no es nada… Hasta que sucede algo realmente grave.

Miku no podía verle la cara porque algunos mechones le tapaban la cara, pero podía comprobar que el tema le había afectado.

-¿Luka…?

Al escuchar el esfuerzo en la voz de Miku, reaccionó.

-Esto es serio, Miku. Debes ir al hospital.

La peli rosa decidió medir su temperatura de nuevo y le colocó la mano en la frente.

-Tienes fiebre.

La pequeña le sujetó la muñeca forzosamente y la miró suplicante mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, completamente sonrojada.

Luka no perdió más tiempo, la cogió en sus brazos y la elevó al estilo nupcial.

-¿Qué… estás haciendo?-Respondió con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra desmayarte aquí, porque entonces dudo mucho que te sea fácil despertarte en en mundo real.-Sonó seria pero una notable preocupación se escondía tras aquellas palabras.

Miku abrió los ojos en cuánto sintió que la mayor la dejaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada a un árbol de frondosos follajes. El frío tacto de éste le provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Luka, que había traído la capa consigo, se la echó encima para que tuviera algo más de ropa.

-Miku, dime tu dirección IP*.

-No me la sé de memoria…

La peli rosa ya estaba preparada para oír eso, pero tenía un as bajo la manga. En cambio, Miku no entendía porqué le hacía falta saber su IP, sabía que era algo privado y que no debería decírselo a nadie, pero de alguna manera… Confiaba en Luka.

-Sigue mis instrucciones.-Luka se puso seria.

-Está bien…

-Ves al menú del sistema, en el icono de la parte inferior izquierda.

Miku procedió con lo que le dijo y una vez ahí, prosiguió a obedecer todo lo que la mayor le iba diciendo.

-Entra en el apartado de "configuración de red", una vez ahí abre la pestaña que está situada más arriba, llamada "datos de red". Ahí debe de indicar cuál es tu dirección IP.

Miku, aún con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, comenzó a decir una serie de números.

-Está bien, lo tengo.

Miku se sorprendió ante aquello.

-¿Cómo que lo tienes…? Pero si…

-La situación lo requiere y tengo buena memoria.-Insistió.

Miku iba a preguntarle que era lo que tenía en mente pero en ese momento, la peli rosa comenzó a elaborar un hechizo. Se rodeó de una gran esfera nebulosa y se sentó junto a Miku.

-Es un hechizo de protección, la duración máxima es de treinta minutos.

-¿¡Treinta!?-Al exclamar aquello, un doloroso pinchazo le taladró el cerebro una vez más, haciéndola callar y provocando así que un pequeño quejido de dolor se escapara de sus labios.

-Pero tú… ¿Qué nivel eres…?

-El máximo. Y ahora, espero que no te importe mucho lo que voy a hacer.

En la mirada de Miku se podía leer total desconcierto ante aquellas palabras que su cerebro estaba procesando en ese momento.

-¿Máximo…? Espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer…?-Inquirió ella con un ojo inevitablemente entrecerrado a causa del dolor.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí por medios no muy legales que digamos… En menos de treinta segundos.

Miku contuvo la respiración en el momento que Luka se desconectó y dejó a su personaje vacío y durmiente a su lado. Ahora ese cuerpo carecía de alma, como una muñeca de trapo.

Le aterró la idea de que no volviera pero luego pensó más a fondo y entendió a lo que se refería antes la peli rosa. Confiaba en ella, ¿Por qué no? De momento no le había dado motivos para no hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que lo consiguiera en menos de treinta minutos, aunque era algo… casi imposible.

"Confío en ti, Luka…"

* * *

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Al otro de la realidad virtual, no muy lejos de lo que debía de ser el cuerpo estático de Miku en esos momentos, se encontraba una joven sentada frente al ordenador. Su habitación era ordenada y limpia, decorada gustosa y acogedoramente con algún que otro marco de fotos, estanterías llenas de libros, un amplio armario, una cama normal y corriente… También habían posters de algún que otro videojuego y en una estantería, protegido por un cristal, había un shinai*, un sable de bambú pulido y afilado refinada y cuidadosamente, en exposición.

Lo que más destacaba era el extenso escritorio y sobre él, un monitor enorme conectado una torre de ordenador considerable debajo de éste y conectado a través de incontables cables.

En la joven se podía destacar la larga cabellera rosa que le caía elegantemente hasta las caderas. De vez en cuando se apartaba el flequillo hacia atrás con una mano y volvía a su labor. Estaba muy concentrada en ello y a través de esas pequeñas y rectangulares gafas de montura, su azulada y profunda mirada exponía implicación, vigor y sobre todo, determinación.

-Vamos, Luka… Tú puedes…

La pantalla del ordenador se veía completamente azul, a excepción de las múltiples letras que iban apareciendo a medida que ella avanzaba en el proceso de escribir claves y códigos con el teclado. Sus dedos se movían tan rápidamente que era difícil seguir las teclas que pulsaba con la mirada. Su frente estaba comenzando a derramar una gota de brillante sudor, pero se pasó el brazo por ésta y se volvió a echar el flequillo hacia atrás, para que no le molestase. En sus ojos se reflejaban los miles de dígitos encriptados que aparecían en pantalla o bien escribía ella. De vez en cuando, un sonido agudo indicando el estado del procedimiento salía de los altavoces.

Hizo el mismo proceso una y otra vez hasta que al fin apareció una pestaña diferente a las demás.

-Escudo del sistema de seguridad de redes desbloqueado.-Leyó a toda velocidad la chica peli rosa.

Suspiró cansadamente y una sensación de alivio la invadió por unos momentos, pero enseguida volvió con lo que estaba haciendo y su ordenador se reinició rápidamente para en pantalla aparecer un escritorio de un ordenador y una ventana que decía: "Accediendo a la computadora remota de la dirección IP..."

Al terminar de cargarse y que el sistema terminase de analizar la dirección IP de red que usaba Miku, apareció un escritorio distinto. En la imagen de fondo de pantalla aparecía una niña de cabello largo recogido en dos coletas que le daban un aire infantil, tanto el peinado como el característico e inconfundible tono aguamarina en él, esa sonrisa inocente y bonita y esos ojos profundos y melancólicos… Aunque no eran del mismo color en el juego, Luka vio a través de ellos.

-Miku…

La peliaqua estaba haciendo el signo de la victoria con ambas manos y a su lado estaban tres personas más, una de ellas un chico peli azul, alto y delgado que también estaba sonriendo a la cámara y apretujados entre éstos dos, dos hermanos gemelos, dedujo Luka, ya que eran exactamente iguales de no ser por el peinado. Ellos estaban abrazados y animados, guiñando un ojo y levantando un pulgar.

Luka no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos. La melancolía y la pesadez vinieron a ella. Pronto volvió en sí, no había tiempo que perder. La pequeña Miku probablemente la estaba esperando.

Aunque no pudo evitar darle vueltas a un asunto. El lugar en el que aparecían Miku y sus amigos le sonaba, y mucho.

El tiempo transcurría y decidió dejarle una nota en el escritorio para así contactar con ella después.

Se acomodó las gafas, empujándolas sutilmente con la yema del dedo índice hacia ella y comenzó a indagar en los archivos hasta dar con las opciones del sistema, dentro de las cuales Luka clicó en "Cerrar todas las aplicaciones ejecutándose y apagar el sistema."

Al fin, vio como el ordenador procedía y, cerrando todas las aplicaciones, se apagó.

-Veinticinco minutos… Debe de haber funcionado.-Suspiró con notable alivio y cansancio, en cambio en sus orbes se distinguían la eficiencia y el regocijo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Vaya… Cuantos problemas me está causando esa niña…-Dijo mientras se desperezaba en la cómoda silla.

Aunque iba contra sus principios, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida pero esa sonrisa se le borró en cuánto se percató de ello. También comenzó a preguntarse si la peliaqua estaría bien... Tendría que esperar para saberlo, aunque la preocupación la carcomía por dentro.

* * *

Miku estornudó, justo después de quitarse el medio casco, las gafas y todo el mecanismo que eran las Oculus Rift 2x.

-Alguien está hablando de mí… Apuesto a que es Luka.-Sonrió con algo de pesadez.

Temía que su compañera comenzara a aborrecerla y a cansarse de ella. Después de todo, la había salvado ya unas cuantas veces.

Hacía cuestión de minutos que milagrosamente su ordenador se había apagado, logrando apagar así también el mecanismo que portaba desde la nuca hasta la cabeza que estaba conectado al ordenador, el mismo que le había permitido tantas veces entrar y salir del mundo virtual… Oculus Rift 2x.

Pero ahora la idea de volver a usarlo no le era tan atrayente.

Le había causado muchas molestias a Luka, en cambio la vez que intentó defenderla ella no se lo agradeció, es más, se molestó.

Pensando en ello, se fue deprimiendo cada vez más y diciéndose que no hacía nada bien. Sentía ganas de llorar de la impotencia por sentirse inútil pero se aguantó las ganas, no quería verse débil o indefensa. Miku era fuerte.

Se dispuso a guardar el aparato en un cajón y miró la hora, ya había pasado la hora de comer. Y sinceramente no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Al menos, ya no le dolía la cabeza y eso era un gran alivio para ella. Entonces se acordó de la frase que se había imprimido en su cerebro:

"Error al desconectar… ¿Anomalía detectada en el sistema operativo, eh?

Ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, se dispuso a buscar información sobre el tema y prendió de nuevo su ordenador.

Al aparecer el escritorio, Miku lo analizó con la mirada, notaba algo fuera de lugar, algo diferente.

Y al fin se dio cuenta de que había una nota de más que ella no había escrito y el documento no tenía nombre. Decidió abrirlo y en él había escrito algunos pasos que había que seguir para volver a bloquear el sistema de seguridad de redes. Procedió a hacerlo y tardó unos quince minutos, después reinició el ordenador para salvar los cambios y volvió a abrir el mismo documento. Abajo del todo ponía en negrita:

"No te olvides de ir al hospital.

PD: Cuando leas esto, probablemente tu personaje ya esté descansando en la ciudad. Y puedes olvidarte del juego hasta que estés completamente recuperada.

-Luka. M"

-Así que su apellido realmente empieza por m...-Sonrió.-Sí que es una hacker de verdad, nunca me lo hubiera esperado. Pero eso de no jugar…

La pequeña se entristeció, ella también creía que era lo mejor, además ahora le atemorizaba un poco que esta experiencia se volviese a repetir y no estuviese ella para remediarlo.

"Luka…"

Pero si no entraba en aquella realidad virtual, no la volvería a ver.

El simple hecho de imaginarlo, de pensarlo, la aterrorizó y sintió cómo un tremendo vacío se iba apoderando de su interior. De nuevo la sensación de opresión en el pecho se hacía presente y era cada vez más y más fuerte. Miku inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la región del corazón.

-Duele…

"Lo siento Luka pero, creo que no puedo cumplir esa orden."

Decidió que pasados unos días se conectaría, sin darle importancia a nada más. Y así, lentamente ese sentimiento de agonía e inmensa tristeza se fue desvaneciendo. Así como sus pensamientos. Ella misma comenzaba a ver borroso, algo distorsionado. Decidió sentarse en la cama y se tumbó hacia un lado inmediatamente. Sentía mareos y la cabeza le daba vueltas, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo así de repente. Escuchó un pitido latente en su oído izquierdo y le pareció sentir el leve ruido provocado por un aparto electrónico al sonar.

"El…teléfono…"-Miku hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pensar pero no se lo pudo permitir más, era insoportable el dolor en la nuca y en la cabeza. Frunció el ceño y se percató de su respiración cada vez más acelerada.

No pudo hacer nada más que quedarse inmóvil con una mano en la frente intentando en vano aliviarla y el cuerpo algo húmedo por el frío sudor. Y entonces, volvió de nuevo. Ese agudo e intenso dolor en el cerebro. Pero esta vez no pudo soportarlo y terminó desmayándose, dejando que su subconsciente absorbiera todo el dolor.

* * *

En un apartamento no muy lejos de allí, vivía Luka. Más bien, iba a vivir ya que se estaba mudando a ese acogedor y tranquilo edificio. Su piso estaba lleno de cajas empaquetadas, excepto en su cuarto. Fue ahí por dónde comenzó a desempacar y colocar muebles hasta tenerlo todo listo. Ya que la mayor parte del día estaba ahí.

-Bueno… Aún me queda faena por hacer.

Ahora se había decidido a desempacar las demás cajas, distribuyendo los muebles y objetos por el comedor, la cocina y el lavabo. Después de algunas horas, estaba por terminar y se decidió tomar un descanso. La peli rosa se sentó en el sofá que recién había colocado y se dispuso a ver la televisión, pero se dio cuenta de que aún no la había enchufado. Sólo había conectado los aparatos que ella calificaba como los más necesarios, por ejemplo, el ordenador, el microondas, la nevera, el teléfono… ¡Oh, el teléfono estaba sonando!

Luka creyó que sería más tarde, mirando a través de una de las ventanas, pero cayó en la cuenta de que en esa temporada de inicio del nuevo curso se hacía de noche enseguida.

La chica se dirigió al recibidor y descolgó el aparato.

-¿Diga?

Al otro lado de la línea, una voz algo imponente y seria sonó, pero se distinguía perfectamente que era una mujer.

-_Disculpe las molestias, ¿Es usted la señorita…_-Hizo una pausa y se pudo escuchar el sonido de unas hojas de papel pasándose-…_Luka Megurine?_

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Ocurre algo?

_-Oh, bien… Enhorabuena, tengo el placer de comunicarle que ha aprobado satisfactoriamente el examen de entrada a la academia Sakurai y que puede comenzar a asistir a clases mañana mismo._

Luka, de haber estado bebiendo un vaso de agua, hubiera echado a perder todo su contenido en ese momento.

"¡Pero si apenas hice el examen esta mañana ahí mismo y me dijeron que tardarían una semana en decirme algo!"

-Esto… Es un poco repentino pero intentaré estar lista para mañana… ¡E-Espere! ¿Y el uniforme? ¿A qué clase voy?

-_No te preocupes por eso, mañana pásate una hora antes de que empiecen las clases y te guiaré en todo lo necesario._

-¿Pero no necesitaría mis medidas para el uniforme?-Inquirió la peli rosa.

-_Sí pero cómo es el inicio del semestre, han venido alumnos y alumnas nuevas y siempre hacen uniformes de más así que tiene que haber uno para ti. De todas maneras, sólo para asegurarnos, dime tus medidas y te lo confirmo._

Luka tuvo suerte de haberse medido hace un par de días, para expresamente el uniforme escolar que llevaría su aprobaba el examen. Al terminar de decírselas, la mujer habló una vez más.

-_Sí, no hay problema. Tenemos esa talla.-_Confirmó tras un rato de espera.

-Está bien… Gracias por todo y hasta mañana, emm…

-_Lily, soy la directora de la academia. Oh, y se me olvidó mencionártelo… De ahora en adelante, estarás en mi clase._

-Hasta mañana, directora Lily.

-_A las siete en mi despacho, si no sabes cómo llegar pregunta a algún profesor, a esa hora debería de haber ya._

_-_Entendido.

Y colgó, le había parecido ver a la directora en el centro, cuando ella había terminado el examen de entrada. Era una persona elegante y bella, digna de admirar.

-Mañana… ¿Instituto, eh?

Luka suspiró, demasiada información de golpe. Se dirigió al comedor y cayó rendida en el sofá. Sin ella darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormida. Sus párpados no soportaban ya su propio peso y cayeron debido al cansancio acumulado. Su cuerpo también estaba agotado, demasiadas emociones en un solo día. De hecho, necesitaba dormir un par de horas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Me he dormido!

Eran las siete y veinte y Luka se acababa de levantar. Estaba de los nervios, esto no le solía pasar… Todo fue debido al día tan ajetreado que tuvo ayer.

"No debo causar mala impresión el primer día de clases, tengo que llegar a tiempo sea como sea"

Pensando en ello, Luka decidió levantarse rápidamente, como ya estaba vestida desde ayer, se aseó, se lavó las manos, la cara, los dientes y se peinó la larga cabellera rosa. Acto seguido cogió la funda de las gafas y se la metió en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta negra, la cual llevaba desabrochada y así tal cual salió de casa. De todas maneras, pronto tendría puesto el uniforme así que poco le importaba.

Llegó casi rompiendo el récord de Miku, en quince minutos y se apresuró a entrar en el edificio y buscar la oficina de la directora. Para su suerte, habían profesores a los cuales les pudo preguntar y éstos les guiaron.

-Muchas gracias.-Se inclinaba Luka para expresar su gratitud a un profesor que se estaba despidiendo de ella.

Picó en la puerta de la oficina delante de ella y no accedió hasta que obtuvo un "pase" como respuesta.

Luka abrió la puerta sutilmente y la cerró al entrar.

-Veamos…-Luka Megurine.-Leyó.

Ahí en frente de ella se encontraba la directora Lily, con una taza de café en una mano y una hoja de papel plastificada en la otra, estaba sentada cómodamente sobre la silla con las piernas estiradas encima de la ordenada y extensa mesa de despacho. Apartó la vista del papel y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café, acto seguido la dejó en la mesa y miró a la recién llegada.

-Siento la tardanza la tardanza, directora Lily…

-No te preocupes, entiendo que te hayas dormido. Con todo el asunto de la mudanza debes estar cansada.

-Sí, gracias por su comprensión.

-Oh, y no hace falta ser tan cortés, con Lily-sensei está bien.-Sonrió la rubia mujer.

-Entiendo.

-Siéntate, te explicaré algunas cosas básicas y te probarás el uniforme.

Luka le devolvió la sonrisa, asintió con esa penetrante mirada de hielo y obedeció.

* * *

Rin estaba hablando con su hermano Len y Kaito en el pasillo, mientras que los demás se estaban preparando para las clases. Los tres estaban notoriamente preocupados.

-Rin, ¿Sabes algo de Miku?

-Su madre llamó anoche y dijo que Miku no vendría hoy porque está en el hospital. Nos pidió también que se lo comunicásemos a los profesores.

-¿¡En el hospital!?-Kaito se alarmó.

-Sí pero también informó sobre su estado, se encontraba bien pero estaba dormida. No sé si ya habrá despertado…

-Exacto, dijeron que fue un desmayo y estaban analizando la causa, seguramente sucedió al cansancio acumulado.-Explicó Len.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

-Ni idea pero hoy voy a preguntárselo personalmente.-Anunció Rin, al instante Len también se unió.

-Está bien, vamos todos.-Concluyó el peli azul,

-Pero si entramos todos la vamos a agobiar…-Sonrió Len de medio lado.

En ese instante se escuchó el sonoro y característico timbre que indicaba el comienzo del horario escolar.

Cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva clase y Kaito, al entrar, se deprimió un poco al pensar que hoy Miku no estaría rondando por ahí molestándolo o haciéndole compañía. Sintiéndose algo solo en el fondo, se dirigió hacia su pupitre y se sentó apoyando el codo sobre éste y con la palma de la mano en la barbilla. Todos se sentaron y él se limitó a observar cómo la profesora Lily entraba en el aula con indiferencia.

Ella se había recogido el pelo en una larga cola de caballo y llevaba gafas, se percató en cuánto la vio ya que todos los alumnos estaban mirándola atentamente.

-Buenos días.

Toda la clase se levantó formalmente y se inclinó, así como al unísono todos dijeron:

-¡Buenos días!

Volvieron a sus asientos, Lily sonrió satisfecha pero después volvió al semblante serio y misterioso de ella que tanto la caracterizaba para anunciar algo importante.

-Ya sé que es el principio del semestre, pero hoy viene un nuevo alumno.

Toda la clase comenzó a cuchichear, se oían sugerencias del físico de esa misteriosa persona y halagos, así como desprecio.

Aquello consiguió llamar la atención de Kaito. Cuando fuese al hospital, se lo tendría que contar a Miku. Sonrió pensando en ello y se limitó a esperar que dicha persona hiciera acto de presencia en la sala.

-Pasa.-Indicó la profesora.

Algunos tragaron saliva, otros tenían los ojos clavados en la entrada. Hasta que una larga cabellera rosa captó toda la atención. Una esbelta figura, digna de ese cabello, se posicionó al lado de Lily, después miró a la clase con un semblante serio e indiferente y con esos ojos parecían albergar un profundo sentimiento de dolor y tristeza en su interior. Fríos como el hielo.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Luka, Megurine Luka. Un placer.-Se inclinó.

Algunos comenzaron de nuevo a susurrar entre ellos, comentando. Otros se limitaron a mirarla sorprendidos. Pero algo le llamaba la atención a Kaito, parecía mayor. De hecho, si la comparaba con alguna de las chicas de la clase, sin duda ella era la más alta y el aire de madurez que la rodeaba lo hacía más obvio.

-Adelante, elige tu asiento de ahora en adelante.

Luka no se lo pensó dos veces y algo cansada se dirigió al asiento del final del todo, al lado de la ventana. Siempre le gustaba mirar a través de ella. De hecho, cuando era pequeña no hacía otra cosa y aunque le traía malos recuerdos, la melancolía la invadía y le hacía olvidarse de todo lo que sucedía por el momento. Además, el asiento a su derecha estaba vacío, eso quería decir que nadie la iba a molestar, al no ser que el de adelante se atreviera a girarse y entablar una conversación con ella. Quería estar tranquila, ¿Y qué mejor manera para estarlo que en soledad?

Así que se sumergió en sus pensamientos, y dándose apoyo con la palma de la mano en el mentón, comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Sus azulados ojos comenzaron a verse distantes, misteriosos y algo tristes mientras observaban en el hermoso paisaje de árboles de cerezo florecidos y los pétalos revoloteaban por doquier. Una inmensa melancolía se volvió a apoderar de ella a medida que pasaban las horas.

En un cambio de clase, aprovechando que la chica no conocía mucho la estancia, Kaito se adelantó y se ofreció como guía turístico.

-Hey, Luka.

La peli rosa hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué?-Respondió en tono cortante.

-¿Qué optativa te toca ahora?

-…Inglés, por qué?

-Perfecto, a mí también. ¡Vamos!

Kaito pensó que era pura coincidencia, pero de alguna manera se alegró y la cogió del brazo, saliendo así de la clase y llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas.

-¡Idiota! ¡Sé caminar por mí misma!-Luka exclamó en un tono de voz no muy elevado y zafándose del agarre del peli azul, el cual suspiró resignado.

Aún estaban en medio del pasillo y Kaito sentía como más y más miradas se iban posando sobre ellos.

-D-Disculpa… No creí que tuvieras ese tipo de… ¿Personalidad…?

Luka clavó su mirada de hielo en él, y éste reaccionó como si realmente la punta de una estaca congelada estuviera amenazando en cortarle el cuello en cualquier momento.

-Da igual.-La peli rosa suspiró resignada y desvió la mirada hacia las personas enfrente de ella, si las seguía probablemente llegaría al aula de idiomas…

Kaito sonrió y en ese momento decidió que se quería ganar la amistad de esa joven peli rosa.

-¡Ey, espera!

En clase de inglés, el peli azul se sentó a su lado, intentó sacar temas de conversación, los cuales la chica los evitaba o finalizaba profesionalmente, algo cansada ya de la insistencia de Kaito.

-Ey, Luka…

-¡Déjame concentrarme de una vez por todas en la maldita clase!-Exclamó ella.

-Es que no entiendo est…-

-¡No me importa! ¡No es de mi incumbencia!

-Vale.

Al cabo de cinco minutos…

-Luka, no ent…-

La peli rosa no supo si estamparle la mesa en la cara, llorar o reír. Muchas emociones y sentimientos albergaba en esos momentos, tanto de ira, como de impotencia, tristeza y cansancio. Optó por dejarse caer, golpearse la frente con el pupitre y lamentarse en vano.

"¿Quién me habrá mandado venir aquí…? Oh, ya. Ellos…"

* * *

A la hora siguiente:

-¡Luka!

-…

* * *

A la siguiente de la siguiente:

-¡Luka, mira!

-…..

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo había gente dispuesta a invitar a comer a Luka, sin duda destacaba. Pero Kaito se les adelantó también, aunque sorprendentemente ella ya se había ido.

-Pues sí que tenía hambre…-Musitó para él.

La peli rosa estaba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, evitando a la gente. Decidido, cogería algo de la cafetería y se marcharía a la azotea.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, haciendo cola para la máquina de tentempiés, cruzada de brazos y tranquila, gracias a que Kaito no estaba allí. Aun así, no podía evitar tener esa sensación de desnudez e incomodidad gracias a la mini falda, pues no estaba acostumbrada a llevarlas.

-¡Te encontré, Lu…-¡

A la peli rosa casi le dio un ataque de pánico ahí mismo. Una notoria vena palpitante se hizo presente en su frente, al mismo tiempo que le pareció escuchar la mismísima voz del diablo que venía por ella y se giró bruscamente, alzando un puño en el aire y asestando un tremendo puñetazo justamente en la cara del joven que se dirigía animadamente hacia ella.

Kaito cayó con los ojos dándole vueltas en el suelo, tenía una sonrisa descarada en el rostro mientras que su nariz sangraba, aunque no en exceso.

-No me arrepiento de nada.-Aclaró la peli rosa para sí misma mientras se encaminó fuera del lugar con el ceño fruncido.

Algunas personas se quedaron impactadas por la escena otras hablaban en susurros. Las miradas se posaban en ella, pero Luka ni se inmutó por esto, simplemente se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba para dar con la azotea. Nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran de ella. ¿Para qué preocuparse? ¿Para cambiar a cómo ellos quieren que seas? No valía la pena… Y con razón Luka lo consideraba una estupidez.

Al encontrar, la puerta que daba a la azotea, la abrió y la empujó sutilmente con una mano. Por un momento, la intensa y resplandeciente luz del sol la cegó y tuvo que taparse con el brazo para hacer que la sombra cubriera su visión y lograr acostumbrarse al cálido y claro ambiente.

Pasados unos segundos, cerró la puerta tras de sí y exploró aquella estancia. Siempre le había encantado que la sensación de la cálida y acogedora luz del sol hiciera contacto con su piel pero no había podido disfrutarla como ella hubiera querido. Dejó que el calor la envolviera y logró centrarse, olvidándose de todos sus males y preocupaciones, vio un muro y se dirigió a él, apoyando su espalda en éste. ¿Para qué sentarse? Se había pasado toda la mañana en esa silla… Se preguntó por qué no había nadie pero encontró una respuesta ella misma al recordar que probablemente aquella zona estaría fuera de los límites de los estudiantes, es decir, una zona prohibida.

La peli rosa suspiró y sin prestarle atención al hecho de que estaba fuera de los límites comenzó a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Miku. ¿Habrá ido al hospital? ¿Estará bien…?

Lo más importante de todo… ¿La volvería a ver?

Su mirada al mirar el horizonte se tornó melancólica y distante, así como un dejo de tristeza se hizo presente en sus azulados orbes.

Quién sabe… Aunque Luka no quería reconocer el hecho de que probablemente no sería así. Esa idiota ya les habrá contado lo ocurrido y… Es obvio que por precaución no la dejarían volver a entrar en el juego… Qué estupidez, Luka.

El vacío que se hallaba hace años en su pecho amenazaba con expandirse por su cuerpo, más bien, por su corazón. No… No podía, no quería siquiera imaginar eso.

Tratando de evitar pensar en ella, optó por alzar la vista al vasto y extenso cielo. Irónicamente, de no ser por el sol, esa vista también le recordó a la pequeña peliaqua. Sus ojos… Y su pelo.

-¿Qué me has hecho…?

Justo después de decir esa frase, la puerta de metal se abrió, provocando un agudo chirrido y sacando a Luka de sus pensamientos.

-Hola de nuevo, Luka.-Sonrió con dos trozos de papel higiénico en ambos orificios de la nariz.

La peli rosa frunció el ceño volviendo a su semblante frío y distante de siempre.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, vengo a hacerte compañía.

Dicho eso, se situó a su lado pero él prefirió sentarse.

-Oye, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso?

-Yo también sé romper las reglas, ¡Vamos, no seas así! Además, tengo almuerzo.

Kaito deshizo el nudo del envoltorio lila que llevaba en las manos y le enseñó la comida.

-¿No quieres?-Insistió.

Luka lo miró desconfiada pero decidió dejarlo estar y suspiró algo cansada.

-No tengo hambre.

-Si insistes…-Comenzó a devorar su exquisito manjar.

-…Cabeza de polo.

Kaito se rió ante su nuevo sobrenombre, para su suerte no estaba masticando nada y la miró esperando su cuestión.

-¿No estarás intentando ligar conmigo, verdad?

El peli azul sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero acto seguido algo apenado y con cara de cachorro le dijo:

-Y yo que pensé que te ibas a disculpar por lo de antes…-Hizo un fingido puchero.

-¿¡Qué!?

La vena palpitante y característica en la frente de Luka volvió a aparecer y el chico sabía que acababa de pisar una mina, aunque atinó a sonreír de medio lado.

-Primero, niño estúpido, me persigues a todos lados invadiendo mi espacio personal y me molestas continuamente desde que llegué ¿¡Y aún así dices que me tenía que haber disculpado!? La próxima vez, realmente te golpearé dónde más te duele.

Dicho esto, comenzó a calmarse pero a Kaito le recorrió un tremendo escalofrío luego de pensarlo y algo atemorizado, comenzó a engullir de nuevo. Al terminar, continuó con la conversación:

-Vale, vale, lo pillo. No lo volveré a mencionar.-Sonrió y con determinación en su azulada mirada, prosiguió.-Además, ya hay alguien que me gusta así que no te preocupes.

Luka no dijo nada ante las palabras del joven, inconscientemente abandonó el tema, pues no le incumbía. Y al sonar el timbre de nuevo, decidió marcharse sin decir nada al peli azul, el cual la siguió, fingiendo dolor por haberlo ignorado otras miles de veces.

"Qué tipo más loco me ha tocado aguantar… Y sólo es el primer día."-Suspiró llevándose la mano a la frente.

* * *

Unos agudos pitidos, los cuales indicaban el ritmo cardíaco, se escuchaban en la sala insonorizada, provocando así que fueran aún más latentes. Una cama de hospital yacía en el centro de aquella habitación frente al aparato que medía la respiración, la tensión y la circulación de la sangre de la persona que estaba tumbada sobre ella. Los cables y sensores conectados a la piel de Miku a través de ese mecanismo eran perfectamente visibles.

-Su estado es estable, está avanzando satisfactoriamente tras la extracción y pruebas.

Un hombre de mediana edad cubierto por un gorro, una mascarilla de médico y una bata blanca le informaba a una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años con el pelo y los ojos de un característico tono turquesa.

-Gracias, doctor.-La madre de Miku suspiró con alivio.

-¿Eso significa que ya no corre ningún riesgo?

-Exacto. Puede estar tranquila, cuando se despierte podrá irse a casa perfectamente.-Le afirmó el hombre.-Eso sí, procure que no esté una temporada con aparatos electrónicos y sobre todo, que no se de ningún golpe en la cabeza. Sólo por precaución.

-Entiendo, dígame doctor, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Su hija ha sufrido una meningitis viral, es decir, una inflamación de las membranas que cubren el cerebro y la médula espinal. Normalmente es causado por ciertos virus pero en este caso, la pequeña tiene un notable bulto en la cabeza, así que también se puede manifestar al golpearse severamente la zona de la médula ósea y el cerebro. Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido hacerle una punción lumbar, es decir, le hemos recogido muestras de sangre y también analizado el líquido cefalorraquídeo.

La mujer estaba realmente agradecida con ese doctor, aunque apenas lo conocía. Sentía que le debía mucho. Ella sonrió casi al borde de las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo hasta ahora y el hombre le extendió una caja junto con una receta.

-Ya le hemos inyectado calmantes en la zona dañada pero si vuelve a tener dolor de cabeza dele esto y se le pasará. Si dentro de siete días aún persiste, vengan a verme de nuevo.

-Muchísimas gracias, doctor.-Sonrió.

-Es mi trabajo y espero que esa chica se ponga bien, hasta pronto y ya puede pasar.

La madre de Miku se despidió de nuevo y entró en la sala. Le dolía profundamente ver a su hija así pero procuraba recordar lo que el médico le había dicho.

Y es que aún no se podía deshacer de la ansiedad y del temor en su pecho al entrar en casa y encontrarse a Miku en su cama, sudorosa y con fiebre. La había llamado varias veces al fijo, pero como no contestaba optó por el móvil y aún así… Por eso decidió salir antes del trabajo, ya preocupada porque no la había avisado de que se iba a salir y su pequeña siempre se lo decía. Sabía que algo no iba bien y corriendo, volvió a casa.

-Miku, ya mismo nos iremos a casa.-Le aseguró la madre con determinación en su voz mientras, sentada en la única silla al lado de la camilla, la tomaba de la mano.

La peliaqua se veía completamente vulnerable y frágil en esa situación y su madre no pudo evitar mirarla afligida, parecía un bebé con esa cara relajada e infantil soñolienta.

Sonrió algo apenada.

* * *

Ya por la tarde, Rin ingresó en la sala, junto con Len y Kaito. Al final no habían conseguido decidirse y Miku y había despertado, ésta cargaba con un profundo remordimiento en su mirada y gran pesar, pues pese a que su madre había insistido en saber lo ocurrido, ella sólo atinó a sonreír y le explicó el hecho de la mañana, pero nada más.

No podía contarle nada… De otra manera le reprocharía y le prohibiría volver a entrar a ese juego por miedo y precaución. Y no podría verla.

Aún así se sentía fatal por su madre, siempre habían compartido una especial relación, e intercambiado confianza y cariño. Después de que su papá murió, estaban más unidas que nunca.

-¡Pasad!-Exclamó Miku.

-Miku, ¿Y tu madre?-Interrogó su rubia amiga al sentarse a su lado. Los otros dos se acercaron también pero se mantuvieron de pie.

-Se fue tranquila después de que llevara un rato despierta, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo hasta que la llamaron del trabajo…-Sonrió apenada, ella aún se sentía una molestia.

-Veo que estás mejor… ¿Verdad?-Inquirió algo asustado de conocer la respuesta, Len.

La pequeña peliaqua sonrió complacida ante la mueca de preocupación por parte de su amigo y asintió.

-Creo que dijeron algo de meningitis viral, simplemente me extrajeron algo de un líquido extraño y me inyectaron calmantes, también me recetaron un medicamento por si me vuelve a doler la cabeza. Pero ahora no me duele para nada y dicen que los dolores cesarán en una semana, así que estoy perfectamente bien.-Sonrió.

Los tres presentes allí suspiraron aliviados, se habían quitado un gran peso de encima.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, algunas chistosas para subir el ánimo de Miku, quien aunque no lo expresaba abiertamente, sabían que en verdad se sentía algo mal por lo ocurrido.

Compartieron comentarios, risas… Hasta que a los gemelos los vinieron a buscar porque ya era muy tarde. Se despidieron dramáticamente y sin ganas pero Kaito se quedó un poco más.

-Oye… ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?-Interrogó el peli azul con la mirada a la joven tras marcharse los revoltosos gemelos.

-Por supuesto, es sólo que… Me siento… Abrumada… Pero no te preocupes, se me pasará.-Sonrió.

Kaito vio a través de esa amarga sonrisa, demasiado tiempo conociéndola para no saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-Le devolvió la sonrisa algo apenado.

-Gracias, Kaito-nii. No sé si te lo dije pero gracias también por lo del otro día… Literalmente me salvaste la vida.

El mencionado ahora procedió a acariciarle el largo y sedoso cabello de Miku, ahora suelto, de forma cariñosa.

-Ni lo menciones, además si no hubiera llegado yo primero lo hubiera hecho otro.-Sonrió.

Tras un breve silencio que no resultaba para nada incómodo, Miku habló:

-Nee, Kaito-nii. ¿Qué tal lo llevas con ella?-Inquirió arqueando las cejas repetidamente. Miku lo miró divertida al ver el leve rubor que comenzaba a extenderse por las mejillas del peli azul, lo cogió por sorpresa.

-¿E-Ella…?-Se hizo el desentendido.

-Oh, vamos, hablo de la chica que te gusta. ¿Habréis avanzado más en vuestra relación, no?-Inquirió la pequeña.

Kaito escondió su rostro por la vergüenza entre algunos traviesos mechones azules que le cayeron al frente al agachar la cabeza.

-Miku-nee…-Dijo haciendo un puchero al volverla a mirar.

La chica sonrió ante el nerviosismo de su amigo y extendió el brazo para acariciarle y alborotarle esos azulados cabellos.

-¡Oye! ¡Que cuesta peinarse!-Exclamó fingiendo enfado.

-Oh, sí, discúlpeme princeso.-Dijo irónicamente tratando de reprimir la risa al ver la cara de estúpido que se le quedó al chico.

-Aunque seas mi hermana ficticia… Te recuerdo que soy un chico.

-Qué va, querida Kaiko.

-Eso ofende mi virilidad.-Dijo dramáticamente y fingiendo estar dolido.

-Si de verdad la tienes, ¡Ve y declárate ya a Meiko!-Exclamó Miku.

El chico estaba casi con lágrimas en los ojos y hizo otro puchero mientras sacudía a la más joven de los hombros.

-¡Pe…Pero! ¡Ayúdame, Miku-nee!-Le suplicaba el peli azul.

-Vale, vale ¡Pero que me voy a marear!

Kaito la soltó mirándola esperanzado y con un brillo en sus orbes. Miku suspiró al ver tal infantil actuación pero sonrió, gracias a él ya se encontraba bastante mejor.

-Qué se le va a hacer…-Suspiró.

-¡Gracias!-Kaito literalmente se abalanzó hacia ella mientras una brillante sonrisa adornaba ambos rostros.

Miku se levantó decidida de la camilla, traía el uniforme del colegio puesto ya que al levantarse, estaba bien y le habían permitido cambiarse de ropa. Alzó un puño y lo apretó, exclamando animadamente:

-¡Iniciemos la misión: Princeso, usa tus encantos y seduce a Meiko!-Sonrió divertida y triunfante la pequeña.

Ya que Miku estaba de pie, el peli azul se acercó a ella alterado y ahora se podía comparar la diferencia de altura, Kaito le sacaba casi una cabeza y media. Se indignó, la miró algo ruborizado y exclamó:

-¡Yo no voy a seducir a nadie!

* * *

El despertador sonó estruendosamente para los oídos de Luka, quien estiró el brazo, quien estiró el brazo perezosamente fuera de las suaves y cálidas sábanas y lo apagó. Sin muchos ánimos de levantarse, se desperezó bostezando en el proceso y salió de la cama. Y así Luka abandonó el paraíso de los sueños para volver al mundo de la realidad. La monótona y cruel realidad, en dónde no tenía que preocuparse de nada ni nadie que no fuera ella misma. Aún así, algo soñolienta se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y las manos y después de peinó su larga cabellera rosa. Volvió a su cuarto para recogerlo y bajó por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno así como el almuerzo para asegurarse que en el instituto tuviera algo para comer, ya que no quería que se volviera a repetir el suceso del día anterior. Al terminar, cogió de su bolsillo interior de la camisa el mini estuche con los lentes y se los puso, se sentó en el sillón del comedor y comenzó a leer una novela que cogió de la estantería repleta de libros. Se había levantado temprano hoy precisamente para poder deleitarse con esos pequeños caprichos antes de partir hacia el instituto. Además, ayer al llegar desempacó las cajas restantes y lo ordenó todo. Aunque estuviera excesivamente agotada, hoy se había levantado descansada y extrañamente de buen humor. Había valido la pena.

Sin darse cuenta, perdió la noción del tiempo inmersa en el mundo de la lectura cuando una alarma sonó. La peli rosa de mala gana cerró el libro y cogió el móvil en su bolsillo, era hora de marcharse. Se quitó las gafas y las guardó nuevamente en la funda para esconderlas en el bolsillo interno de su camisa y se levantó, dejando el libro en su respectivo lugar.

* * *

No muy lejos de ese apartamento…

-¡Miku! ¡Son menos cuarto!-La madre de la aludida entró de sopetón y abriendo de par en par la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña.

Ésta dio un respingo en su propia cama y el sueño no le duró mucho más. Su temperatura corporal era elevada debido al placentero sueño en el que estaba sumergida hacía segundos y a la cálida sensación de las sábanas envolviéndola pero su tez comenzó a palidecer y su corazón bombeaba sangre ya más rápido de lo usual al levantarse de un salto del a cama y comenzar a vestirse torpe y frenéticamente, ya no tenía sueño alguno.

-¡¿Otra vez tarde?!

Cierta peli turquesa salió de casa cinco minutos después y de nuevo con una rebanada de pan en la boca, la cual iba mordiendo poco a poco cuando su agitada respiración se lo permitía.

No se culpaba, de hecho entendía el por qué se había dormido ya que se pasó hasta altas horas de la noche en el hospital hasta que los médicos decidieron que ya podía marchar, al llegar se puso el pijama, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida al instante. De no ser por su madre posiblemente no se habría despertado hasta la hora de comer, por lo menos.

"Gracias, mamá…"

A la pequeña no le quedaba ya mucho trayecto por recorrer, se había terminado ya la rebanada de pan pero respiraba agitadamente y sentía el corazón palpitarle hasta en los oídos. Pasó por el cruce en donde se chocó con aquella peli rosa misteriosa, tenía sus sospechas de quién podría tratarse y al divagar en sus recuerdos los ratos que había pasado con Luka, se dio cuenta de cuánto la añoraba. Quería volver a verla, a tocarla, a sentirla cerca… Pero ella bien sabía que el mismo sentimiento de profunda amistad no era correspondido por parte de la peli rosa. Pero eso no la terminó de hundir, de hecho tenía esa idea muy en mente.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Tendrás tiempo para conectarte pronto, así que sé paciente, Miku!-Se intentaba convencer ella misma.

La pequeña entró en el edificio, obviamente no estaba ni Rin ni Len, ni siquiera Kaito. Estaba pitando el timbre cuando subía apresuradamente las escaleras, sus características coletas celestes revoloteaban con el movimiento acelerado de su cuerpo. Llegó al pasillo principal en un tiempo récord y abrió la puerta de su salón de clases enérgicamente, lo que provocó que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella, Miku entonces se apoyó sobre sus rodillas e intentó recuperar el aliento pero poco después miró al profesor con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

* * *

Luka, quien como siempre andaba en su propio mundo y encerrada en ella misma, estaba mirando atentamente por la ventana, analizando cada uno de los hechos que sucedían allá fuera. Veía los pétalos de flor de cerezo en el viento, cursos menores haciendo gimnasia en el patio o uno o dos pájaros en un nido a lo alto del enorme árbol que estaba frente a ella.

Su mirada, como siempre, era indiferente, ajena, distante… Y fría.

-D…Disculpe… No… Volverá a pasar…-Intentó articular la peliaqua.

El corazón de Luka dio un vuelco al escuchar esa melodiosa, familiar e infantil voz.

Lily miró algo sorprendida a Miku, estaba enterada de lo que había ocurrido y precisamente por eso no esperaba verla ahí como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-No esperaba que vinieras hoy.-Se sinceró la profesora que volteó a mirarla.

-Ni yo…-Sonrió agotada.

-Bueno, el incidente justifica los hechos… No te preocupes, entra.-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

La peli rosa no daba crédito a sus oídos. Maldición, la estaban engañando. Seguramente era un producto de su imaginación, emergido de la nada por las ansias de volver a verla.

Aún así, mantenía la esperanza de que su peliaqua… Un momento, ¿Desde cuándo era suya…? ¡Agh! Luka se estaba volviendo loca por dentro, su semblante se denotaba algo más nervioso de lo normal pero su postura corporal indicaba que estaba relajada y serena, como siempre. En su azulada mirada se hizo presente un dejo de brillo entre toda aquella oscuridad que emergía de la tristeza oculta en sus ojos, mientras que sentía su corazón bombear sangre peligrosamente rápido.

"Luka, cálmate… No puede ser…"

Con algo de miedo y determinación, decidió levantar la mirada para comprobarlo, pero se cruzó con una de un tono turquesa… Era hermosa. Tenían los ojos considerablemente abiertos y ambas miradas se encontraron. En sus orbes había un dejo de desconcierto, sorpresa, asombro e incredibilidad. Miku estaba delante de ella, aún sin sentarse. Las pupilas de ésta no cesaban de centellear, estaba ante todo cautivada por la peli rosa y podía escuchar el corazón palpitarle en los oídos. Mientras, Luka sentía como el vacío en su pecho disminuía considerablemente a causa de una sensación desconocida tanto como para ella como para la peli turquesa y un sentimiento tan profundo y devastador como cálido y reconfortante comenzó a invadir el interior de ambas.

* * *

Aquél día sus vidas cambiaron por completo, y el destino les sonrió.

* * *

¡Buenos días! Aggghh son las seis de la mañana y yo escribiendo para vosotros e.e ¿Me merezco un review o no? Espero que sí T^T Os lo agradecería mucho y me ayudaréis a seguir escribiendo, de verdad n\\n

Y hasta aquí el capitulo… ¿5? No me puedo creer que vayamos aún por el cinco U.u No tengo ni idea de cuántos va a tener este proyecto pero lo que sí puedo decir… Es que apenas estamos empezando xD así que me temo que me vais a tener que aguantar hasta el final OwO

Ya sabéis que cualquier tipo de idea (para que las dos se conozcan más x ejemplo xD), crítica, etc, son ¡BIENVENIDAS! Las consideraré todas, así que c'mon y a reviewear! :D

Por cierto, este capitulo en especial me costó escribir, no se si hice bien la escena hacker y esta última… que fue la que más me costó D: necesitaría opiniones pls, si algo no está bien díganmelo y lo resubo o algo Dx

* * *

¡A responder reviews!

**Hikari Vits: **OMAIGAD *-* Amé tu comentario, en serio OwO Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y me siento muy halagada… :D Y que gracias a mi te está empezando a gustar el yuri, eso me llegó en verdad T^T y es que me alegro porque para mi el este género significa mucho n_n, espero verte de nuevo por aquí, nos leemos! =D

**Kotobuki Meiko: **Meiko-chan! n\\n Siempre comentando, que caguaiii xD y me quede WTF con eso que dijiste que hay un anime que pasa exactamente lo mismo D: me robaron y se adelantaron a mi idea idea Dx Y ya leí en tu perfil eso n_n yo tmbn me estoy empezando a enamorar de ella O\\o simplemente es hermosa y tan… perfecta xD espero que nos leamos pronto de nuevo, y gracias de nuevo por comentar! ^^

**Akira Grit Akaku: **XD todo el mundo desquitándose con los desgraciados :'D Y bien, aquí tienes el reencuentro e_e que te ha parecido? Caras de Omaifuckingod xD en el siguiente capitulo verás más avance en su relación, hablaran en la escuela y eso supongo... Y con Kaito tmbn xD ¿Qué te ha parecido este largo cap? :D Gracias y nos leemos pronto! n_n

**Monster: **Ohmaigod xD tu review me encantó *-* Pues espero que te haya gustado la continuación, y esta vez habrás gritado de la emoción? xD Gracias por comentar y por los ánimos OwO y los halagos n\\n Nos leemos y espero verte otra vez x aqui! =D

**Laabii262: **Laabi-chan! . me encantas xD ¡Que les corten el p*ene! :D Bueno a lo que iba xD, ¿Ha sido de tu agrado? Dime que siii . gracias por siempre comentar, te estoy muy agradecida T^T ya sabes que si algo no te queda claro, dimelo ^^ o algo que esté mal xD ¿Esto se pareció a la idea que tenías de rescate? Supongo que no, nadie se habia esperado que la sexy Luka con lentes sexys *-* hubiera sido hacker OwO Pero creí que le pegaría ya que es alguien muy inteligente y domina la tecnología xD Bueno, no me enrollo más, ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Kenat-sama: **A que siiiii Miku es tan caguaii celosa *-* e infantil y tierna, inocente, y loli *babeando el teclado* okno xD espero que te haya gustado este cap, si tienea alguna duda dímelo, nos leemos Kenat-sama! xD PD: Se te echaba de menos! T^T

**Luka-Kirigaya-Megurine: **Yo abriendo mi bandeja de entrada cuando… Luka-Kirigaya-Megurine me ha agregado a favoritos, a follow, sigue mi historia y tmbn a favoritos y mi cara fue: \(*O*)/ XD Cuando leí tu review me animaste aún más, muchísimas gracias T^T Te adoro, en serio xD por seguir mi historia y que te guste tanto n\\n ¿Qué te ha parecido este cap? Ya puedes dormir en paz, hija xD (o hijo) :D

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! xD Como ya saben, si tienen alguna duda o críticas, así como halagos y ánimos, díganlo en un review y los respondo! :D Tengo algo escrito del siguiente capítulo pero es que tengo que estudiar un poco u_u" Pero si me dejan reviews vuelvo a continuar y lo intentaré subir lo más pronto posible! ¡Asegurado y prometido! n_n (Aunque la fecha de actualización puede variar depende de lo largo que salga xD)

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos!


End file.
